


Корабль-призрак

by glaum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Mysticism, Violence, horrors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Близится лето 2020-го года. Капитан военно-морского флота Великобритании – Сиэль Фантомхайв – отправляется в путешествие по Атлантике, намереваясь выполнить тайное распоряжение Королевы Елизаветы. Молодому демону наскучило странствовать по ближним водам, и он добивается разрешения уйти в дальнее плавание, выбрав целью, ни больше ни меньше, загадочный Бермудский Треугольник.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Лазурные воды Атлантики сверкали разноцветными бликами, отражая на поверхности океана лучи заходящего солнца. Влажный воздух, пропитанный запахом соли и йода, был чистым и прозрачным. Изредка над водой пролетали одинокие чайки. Их присутствие говорило о том, что корабль находится вблизи материка. Действительно, массивное британское судно проплывало мимо цепочки островов Флорида-Кис, славящихся своей естественной природной красотой. Чайки, зачастившие к морякам именно оттуда, некоторое время назад начали нервничать. Они издавали прерывистые крики и, покружив над кораблем, спешили улететь в сторону острова. Их можно было понять.  
  
Погода на восточном побережье Соединенных штатов Америки всегда поразительно изменчива. Хоть метеорологи и предсказывали, что в ближайшее время не будет ни штормов, ни гроз, ни даже обычного дождя, тем не менее, безоблачное небо, радовавшее глаз, постепенно заволакивало облаками, обещающими заполнить собой всё небесное пространство, а бриз, затеявший игру с волосами капитана, наблюдающего за происходящими погодными изменениями, готовился сменить направление и перейти в сильный ветер. На поверхности воды появлялись белые барашки пены. По мере усиления ветра они превращались в крупные волны. Пенистые гребни ложились полосами по ветру и временами приносили на борт холодные брызги. Идиллия, недавно окружавшая корабль, постепенно таяла и становилась устрашающей картиной. Солнце спешило к линии горизонта, плавно исчезая и раскрашивая зависшие над океаном облака в красный цвет.  
  
Сиэль стоял на взлётной палубе британского авианосца и сосредоточенно всматривался в бесконечную водную гладь, открывающуюся перед его ясным взором. Приятное щемление в сердце — уверенное ощущение, что сегодня произойдут необыкновенные вещи, — не покидало молодого демона с самого утра. Перед рассветом его корабль прибыл в порт Майами и после дозаправки взял курс на Бермудские острова. В процессе приближения к цели на протяжении всего дня ничего необычного не наблюдалось, но ближе к заходу солнца погода стала портиться, а волны предупреждали о том, что вероятность шторма предельно велика. Сиэль, не выдержавший и вышедший из рубки управления на главную палубу, с интересом наблюдал за происходящими атмосферными изменениями и с нетерпением ожидал начала интересных событий.  
  
Распоряжение королевы, обеспокоенной периодическими исчезновениями судов в зоне Бермудских островов, побудили ее отправить на подмогу американскому флоту один из лучших и безупречно оборудованных военных кораблей Британии. У данной кампании была дополнительная цель: изучение проблемной области океана и оказание содействия проплывающим судам в случае возникновения непредвиденных обстоятельств. Неустойчивая межполитическая обстановка заставляла королеву думать, что пропавшие без вести суда исчезли не по причине природных отклонений, коими славились Бермуды, а были затоплены вражескими подводными лодками. Странным было и то, что глава государства была полностью уверена в том, что британскому авианосцу, вышедшему с верфей Соединенного Королевства буквально пару лет назад, в этой миссии абсолютно ничего не грозит, и это действительно было так, поскольку капитаном замечательного корабля был не кто-нибудь, а настоящий демон.  
  
Сиэль, все еще являющийся необычной смесью беса и человека, был на удивление многих своих собратьев верен новой королеве. Мир людей до сих пор прельщал его и вызывал неподдельный интерес, поэтому, быстро наскучившая ему вечная жизнь плавно переместилась из комфортной для обычных демонов адской зоны в человеческий мир, в котором молодой демон смог обстоятельно развернуться. Современная техника, новые изобретения и открытия, нескончаемым потоком появляющиеся в мире, вызывали у Сиэля восторг. Он и сам изобретал кое-что: к примеру, корабль, коим он сейчас управлял, был построен по его эскизам и наработкам. Некоторое время назад новоиспеченный капитан внес в военное кораблестроение весомые усовершенствования, но с чего вся эта перестройка начиналась молодому демону было тяжело вспоминать.  
  
Переродившись, Сиэль быстро понял, что демоническая оболочка имеет подвижную структуру и может принимать любую, даже самую причудливую форму. Сразу же после перерождения он побывал в подземном мире и увидел множество видов, в каких обычно предпочитали существовать его новые собратья. Продолжительные размышления по поводу своей внешности привели Сиэля к решению остаться верным человеческому облику, но кое-какая визуальная корректировка тела все-таки была им произведена. В мире людей благоразумнее и выгоднее быть взрослым, поэтому маленький демон в скором времени принял облик молодого мужчины, внешне очень схожего с его отцом Винсентом. Если бы кто-то из старых друзей предыдущего лорда Фантомхайва увидел юного демона, то непременно бы подумал, что мертвый Винсент воскрес - настолько сильным было сходство между отцом и сыном. Хотя маленькая разница все же между ними имелась. Демонический взгляд, пусть даже наипрекраснейших синих глаз, одаривал холодом любого, кто пытался соприкоснуться с ним. Этот пристальный строгий взор больше не был похож на взгляд живого человека и выражал лишь мрачную надменность.  
  
Существование демонов неизменно приводит их в мир людей. Бродящая то тут, то там пища вначале побуждала Фантомхайва утолять голод не разбирая, кто же стал его жертвой, но под чутким руководством своего верного слуги Сиэль со временем научился распознавать сорт душ и стал питаться только качественной едой. После того, как голод перестал быть проблемой, молодой демон направил свой взор на определение сферы занятий, ведь бездельничать для него было делом недопустимым: характер Сиэля, подкорректированный вечным бодрствованием, способствовал непрерывной интеллектуальной и физической деятельности.  
  
Поразмыслив над тем, как можно соединить бессмертное существование и служение своей родной стране, Сиэль в итоге выбрал боевое поприще и, как положено, прошел полный курс обучения сложной науке высшего военного искусства. Он окончил Королевскую военную академию в Сандхерсте, а позже прошел стажировку в тайном ведомстве Европы, за время обучения получив необходимые навыки маневрирования и работы с военными судами. Граф, во что бы то ни стало, решил занять весомое место в военной структуре родной страны и через несколько лет добился успеха. Обычно он не принимал непосредственное участие в боевых действиях, по большей части планируя ход военных операций. Вместе с этим, как истинный демон, он успешно занимался сплетением сложных интриг против своих соперников. Благодаря проявленному рвению и манипулированию разных степеней, он был удостоен звания капитана. В награду за преданность Британии в его единоличное владение попал один из самых важных кораблей современности, на тот момент находящийся в процессе создания, – авианосец нового поколения, призванный стать венцом современных разработок в военной области. Всё устроилось так, как пожелал граф, но, к сожалению, имя и фамилию перед всеми описанными выше событиями ему пришлось сменить и существовать под серым неказистым псевдонимом, о котором он предпочитал не вспоминать.  
  
Стать капитаном одного из самых больших кораблей Военно-морских сил родной страны было для Сиэля огромной честью. Авианосец, получивший имя самой родовитой дамы Королевства, вначале отправился на предварительные морские испытания. Боевые учения прошли спустя год неподалеку от побережья Соединенных Штатов Америки. Именно тогда Сиэль впервые увидел странности, которые привлекли его отточенное временем внимание. Курсируя по ограниченной территории, расположенной между Флоридой с одной стороны, Бермудами с другой и островом Пуэрто-Рико, он и его верная команда впервые наблюдали атмосферные искажения. Периодически на морской глади появлялся туман, сопровождающийся мерцающими белыми нитями, которые возникали в воздухе из ниоткуда. Эти нити, напоминающие по своему составу снежные осадки, падали на палубу и таяли в момент соприкосновения с ней. Подобные атмосферные явления капитан ранее не наблюдал, даже более сотни лет назад, когда был еще человеком.  
  
Прекрасно понимая, что воды Атлантики таят в себе нечто особенное, Сиэль захотел изучить район Бермудских островов и часть Саргассова моря более тщательно. Поставив себе цель вернуться и исследовать таинственные воды, по прибытию в Англию Фантомхайв приложил максимум усилий, а еще больше хитрости, но таки добился военного поручения проследить за состоянием береговой линии США, тем самым развязав себе руки. Смутное, расплывчатое распоряжение давало неограниченную возможность наблюдения не только за прилегающими к берегам обширными водами, но и на посещение некоторых островов, имеющих с давних времен нехорошую репутацию…  
  
Мгновенно проскользнувшие в мыслях события, благодаря которым Сиэль оказался здесь, на взлетной палубе своего детища, заставили тонкие губы чуть искривиться в улыбке. Он быстро очнулся от воспоминаний и, потянув носом влажный воздух, посмотрел вверх. Демон прекрасно умел ориентироваться по уже начавшим мерцать в небе звездам, посверкивающим в тех частях неба, где все еще не было облаков, но звезды, по его мнению, в данный момент располагались сейчас неправильно, как-то вкривь.  
  
Предчувствие необычных событий снова приятно резануло его сердце. В этот момент ниже уровня горизонта возникла зеленая вспышка. Создалось впечатление, будто сам диск солнца переменил цвет с красного на зеленый.  
  
— Милорд… — бесшумно подошедший старший помощник капитана нарушил своим приятным мягким баритоном возникшую идиллию.  
  
— Да, Себастьян. Что тебе?  
  
— Около десяти минут назад стало выходить из строя навигационное оборудование. Отказывают компасы. Передача данных происходит обрывочно. Спутниковая связь не работает. Мы не можем связаться с точкой вне островов. Экипаж нервничает и, кажется, к нам скоро прибудет гость.  
  
— Начинается, — с трепетом в голосе проговорил Сиэль и, радуясь, что предчувствие не обмануло его, поспешил покинуть палубу. — Ты не мог мне сказать об этом по рации? — добавил он, уже удалившись на приличное расстояние.  
  
— Нет, — Себастьян проследил за тем, как его хозяин спешно ретировался с недавнего места наблюдения, и, мельком окинув взглядом открывавшийся отсюда вид, отправился за капитаном.  
  
Облик и повадки старшего демона абсолютно не изменились с тех времен, когда между ним и его господином был заключен тот самый, изменивший жизнь обоих, контракт. Сиэль запретил своему слуге производить какие-либо визуальные манипуляции. Только черный фрак сменился на военную форму, которая невероятно шла старшему помощнику и выгодно подчеркивала его осанистую фигуру. Все прошедшие годы Себастьян умудрялся везде и всюду сопровождать настырного, помешанного на возвеличивании своей страны, молодого хозяина. Где бы тот не находился, древний демон безропотно служил ему, а Сиэль, в свою очередь, не стеснялся пользоваться условиями контракта по полной программе, считая, что время не может ослабить заключенные между ними обязательства. Себастьян помогал хозяину во всем: от мытья, переодевания и изыскания пригодной для употребления «пищи» до совместной разработки стратегий, подбора штатов и проведения военных сборов.  
  
Сибаритские привычки, приверженность к роскоши и отстраненность от обычных людей сохранились у Сиэля в полной мере, поэтому слуге нередко приходилось выполнять и роль связного, так как Фантомхайв порой наотрез отказывался контактировать с неугодными ему субъектами. Среди людей достойных его внимания он признавал королеву, узкий круг придворных и политических деятелей и немногочисленный состав военного совета страны; также в список уважаемых Сиэлем людей входили некоторые члены его экипажа, которых тщательно подобрал сам Себастьян. Экипаж был собран с тем учетом, что каждый входивший в него человек мог служить сносным ужином. Все были умны, обладали необходимой сноровкой и внутренней чистотой, которую Сиэль бесконечно ценил.  
  
Михаэлис давно смирился с тем, что судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку, закольцевав его с Сиэлем навечно. Вначале, испытывая жгучую ненависть к обращенному в демона человеку, он несколько раз пытался вывести его из игры, предполагая, что демоническая сущность Сиэля не является подлинной, а, значит, имеет огрехи. Найти слабые места и подвести существование Фантомхайва к уничтожению, тем самым освободив себя от уз контракта, стало целью демона. Он с бешеным рвением старался убить молодого господина, но все его попытки лишить Сиэля новой жизни с треском проваливались. Желание Алоиса было исполнено Анной безупречно — Сиэль Фантомхайв стал настоящим представителем демонической расы, имеющим все плюсы и минусы присущие адским отродьям.  
  
Пришлось сменить тактику и начать переговоры, в ходе которых Себастьян планировал выторговать хоть какую-то часть свободы, но не тут-то было. Принципиальный граф не захотел отпускать своего слугу и не уступил ему ни на йоту, великодушно простив все предпринятые попытки своего уничтожения, но взамен заставил Михаэлиса не только быть своим камердинером, но и обеспечивать ему комфортное существование в новой форме, что означало в первую очередь изыскание пищи. Себастьяну пришлось работать за двоих, что в первое время несказанно выводило его из себя, побуждая подсовывать маленькому стервецу, что попало, но в итоге демон-слуга смирился со своим незавидным положением, а после даже начал находить в нем позитивные стороны.  
  
Требования Сиэля не выходили за рамки приличия и по большей части имели интеллектуальную основу, иногда связанную с определенными затруднениями и заставлявшими здорово поработать мозгами. Вот и в этот раз Сиэль (между прочим, впервые за прошедшее время заключивший контракт с человеком) поставил перед своим камердинером нелегкую задачу — обеспечить комфортное путешествие к Бермудским островам и благополучное возвращение в Британию. Себастьян соскучился по айсбергам, поэтому с удовольствием отправился в путешествие по холодной атлантической воде, зная, что авианосец уж точно на родину вернется. Уточнений касательно возвращения экипажа в приказе господина не было.  
  
Степенно шествуя за ускользающим вперед хозяином, Себастьян наблюдал, как по дороге в рубку управления тот периодически озирается по сторонам и невольно любуется всем тем, что находилось в его обладании. А любоваться молодому демону было чему.  
  
Огромный авианосец водоизмещением до семидесяти тысяч тонн являлся одним из самых больших военных кораблей Великобритании. Максимальная скорость судна развивалась до двадцати пяти узлов, что давало возможность покрывать огромные расстояния в короткие сроки. В состав вооружения корабля входили сорок самолетов-истребителей пятого поколения «Lockheed Martin» и двадцать вертолетов класса «Sea King», выполняющих в текущей миссии разведывательную функцию. Главная палуба имела три взлетные дорожки длиной до двухсот шестидесяти метров, предназначенных для взлета и посадки истребителей. В кормовой части палубы предусматривалась точка для вертикальной посадки вертолетов.  
  
Периодически Фантомхайв планировал отправлять летчиков в особо опасные области, преимущественно на территорию Багамских островов, где из-за мелководья прохождение авианосца было бы затруднено, а исследовать острова все равно ужасно хотелось. Вооружение корабля также состояло из самонаводящихся ракет класса «корабль-воздух», но Сиэль надеялся, что до их применения не дойдет.  
  
Полуторатысячный экипаж, состоящий из военных, техников, ученых-океанологов, летчиков и младшего персонала представлял собой плавучий город, вобравший в себя разные виды профессий, и был готов начать в любой момент, как исследовательскую операцию, так и боевую. Сиэлю нужно было сказать лишь пару слов…  
  
Монументальность и основательность корабля приводили каждого, кто наблюдал за его движением в открытом море, в состояние трепета - настолько мощным, и в то же время красивым, был его внешний облик. Авианосец был воистину прекрасным кораблем, отвечающим на все запросы людей, но сейчас этот венец человеческого (и не только) творения находился в опасности.  
  
Сиэль вихрем ворвался в рубку управления, являющуюся одновременно командным мостиком. Она размещалась по правому борту авианосца и представляла из себя огражденное со всех сторон практически герметичное помещение, в котором располагалась группа людей, отвечающих за бесперебойное управление кораблем. Члены экипажа прозвали рубку «островом», так как она действительно чем-то походила на остров, гордо возвышающийся в морских водах.  
  
Капитан подошел к мониторам и стал внимательно изучать скачущие показатели. Представшая перед ним информация, тихие переговоры подчиненных и озадаченность на их лицах подтвердили догадки касательно начавшегося приключения.  
  
— Доложите обстановку, — быстро проговорил он, заметив на дисплее радара неопознанный объект.  
  
— Системы опознавания выходят из строя, сэр, — к вошедшему капитану обратился младший помощник. Он крутанулся в кожаном кресле и снял с себя наушники. — В радиосвязи возникли слишком большие помехи, даже шумоподавление от них не спасает.  
  
— Не можем установить связь с проплывавшими неподалеку судами, хотя мы вели переговоры пятнадцать минут назад, — подхватил мичман.  
  
—Компасы взбесились, смотрите сами, капитан, крутятся без остановки.  
  
Сиэль отметил, что стрелки компасов действительно танцевали веселую джигу, что не могло не радовать.  
  
— Лейтенант Дженсен, а что у Вас? — Сиэль обратился к человеку, пытающемуся привести систему управления в порядок. — Мой старший помощник доложил, что к нам что-то движется.  
  
— На радаре замечен объект, отстоящий от нас на расстояние тридцати миль, капитан, — отчеканил молодой белокурый мужчина, пристально вглядывающийся в дисплей и беспрестанно щелкающий пальцами по клавиатуре. — Наше оборудование распознает образование как твердое тело, но объект, судя по показателям, таковым не является.  
  
— Взять курс на объект, — скомандовал Фантомхайв, мельком увидев, что Себастьян наконец-то вошел в рубку. Старший демон подошел к лейтенанту, пальцы которого бегали по клавиатуре, словно по клавишам рояля, и стал наблюдать за тем, как быстро сокращается расстояние между судном и объектом. Изредка он поглядывая на прохаживающегося между своими верноподданными капитана. Судя по нетерпению, которое отражалось на лице Сиэля, тот ожидал чуда (прямо, как дитя) и находился в прекрасном расположении духа.  
  
Питер Дженсен, младший лейтенант и единственный из многочисленного экипажа знавший, кем на самом деле являются Сиэль и его старший помощник, год назад заключил с демонами контракт. Родители Питера служили в ВВС Великобритании и трагически погибли при невыясненных обстоятельствах, когда мальчику было десять лет. Совершая разведывательный полет у границ США, их самолет стал периодически исчезать с радаров. Военная база несколько раз выходила на связь с пилотами, но те передавали с места происшествия такую неправдоподобную информацию, что американские диспетчеры поседели от услышанного. База помочь пилотам ничем не смогла, так как те внезапно пропали с радиолокаторов и больше их никто никогда не видел. Отправленный на поиски корабль не обнаружил ни обломков, ни тел.  
  
Маленький Питер дал себе слово узнать, что же случилось с его родителями. Естественно, он связал свою жизнь с военным делом, а встреча с демоном-капитаном стала для него подарком судьбы. По условиям заключенного контракта демон помогал молодому человеку узнать правду, за что в итоге должен был получить его душу. Питер, уверенный в том, что Фантомхайв поможет ему разобраться в ситуации, относился к своему капитану с благоговением, практически как к богу. Сиэль же был рад стараться, поскольку создалась благоприятная возможность соединить приятное (поглощение души) с полезным (изучение интересующей области, хотя этот факт тоже можно было отнести к приятному), да и что правду таить — молодой человек чем-то напоминал Сиэлю самого себя. Не заключить контракт демон просто не смог, но он не знал, что Себастьян также выделил Питера среди основного состава команды.  
  
Старший демон пообещал молодому человеку за осколок души, что экспедиция к Бермудам обязательно состоится, и его обязательно возьмут в состав команды, ведь была вероятность, что Дженсену просто не посчастливится туда попасть — загадочную область тщательно обходили все вменяемые люди. Кто бы еще, кроме дворецкого семьи Фантомхайв, смог надоумить правительство отправить столь важный для обороны страны корабль в дальнюю и совершенно бесполезную для Британии экспедицию? Для Себастьяна с этим проблем не возникло, но они могли возникнуть позже, когда вкусный ужин будет готов к употреблению. Милорд до сих пор не знал, что ему придется делиться со слугой…  
  
Солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом, но кое-какой свет исходил от быстро темнеющего неба. Сиэль посмотрел на монитор слежения, где отображались данные объекта и его приблизительный визуальный облик, но молодому демону было этого мало.  
  
— Корабль подошел к отметке в полмили до радарной цели. Впереди область мрака, сэр, — доложил Питер, озадаченно всматриваясь в стоящий на воде неподалеку от авианосца черный объект. — Что прикажете делать?  
  
— Направьте прожектор на обозначенную область, — скомандовал Сиэль и взял в руки ручной бинокль большой кратности, предназначенный для наблюдений в зонах с пониженной освещенностью. Открыв окно рубки, он высунулся наружу и посмотрел в окуляры. Абсолютно ничего перед собой не увидев, он с раздражением скомандовал: — Настройте системную оптику и добавьте увеличение.  
  
Как только луч света коснулся стоящего рядом с кораблем объекта, находящиеся в рубке служащие возбужденно загудели. Безусловно, ничего подобного они еще не видели. Удивленным взорам наблюдающих явилось черное неправильной формы огромное образование периметром около двух километров, находящееся на поверхности океана и плавно движущееся в направлении авианосца. Плотность объекта была сродни плотности тумана, но его цвет был не белым, а черным. Лучи прожектора в объект не проникали. Туман будто вбирал свет в себя, не давая рассмотреть ни свою структуру, ни содержание.  
  
— Свет поглощается, капитан. Ничего не разглядеть.  
  
— Приказываю подойти еще ближе к цели.  
  
Рулевой прибавил ход, направив машину ближе к загадочной области. Едва задев объект левым бортом, прожектора авианосца снова осветили «встречного», но никто ничего так и не смог рассмотреть. Трижды корабль практически касался черноты, но при соприкосновении толчки не ощущались, словно борт входил в что-то невесомое.  
  
Сиэль смотрел на проплывающую рядом с его кораблем неправильной формы глыбу и чувствовал, будто за ним наблюдает разумное существо. В воздухе ощущалась и нарастала нервозность. Кажется, члены экипажа, находящиеся в рубке управления, стали паниковать, но Сиэль не собирался останавливаться, и несмотря на возникшую среди людей тревогу тихо скомандовал:  
  
— Лево руля. Входим внутрь аномальной зоны.  
  
Несколько человек с ужасом оглянулись в его сторону.  
  
— Вы уверены, что сможете успешно вывести огромное судно обратно? — вмешался Себастьян, подошедший к своему хозяину и невозмутимо наблюдавший за происходящей в рубке нервной возней.  
  
— Уверен.  
  
— Поделитесь своей уверенностью со мной и своей командой.  
  
— Радар показывает, что перед нами массивный твердый объект, — Сиэль, пренебрежительно посмотрев на своего слугу, начал размышлять вслух. — На деле же это просто сгусток мрака.  
  
— И поэтому Вы решили пройти сквозь него тараном?  
  
—Нужно проверить что там. Уверен, ничего страшного. Королева была бы рада узнать…  
  
— Ах, королева… — тихо проговорил Себастьян, но Сиэль уже его не слушал.  
  
Хоть экипаж бесконечно ценил и уважал своего капитана, но возражать ему имел право только старший помощник; поскольку Себастьян не потрудился переубедить своего хозяина (ведь ему было самому интересно, что же скрывается в мутной пелене), командному составу пришлось выполнить последнее распоряжение. Авианосец медленно повернул влево и стал погружаться в мрак. Как только корабль пересек границу объекта, видимость резко упала.  
  
— Из машинного отделения сообщают, что двигатели теряют давление, капитан, — оповестил младший помощник. — Так… Проблемы и на полётной палубе. Летчики не успели загнать пять вертолетов. Произошло непредвиденное смещение машин.  
  
— Скорость резко падает, — подхватил мичман. — Двигатели начинают работать вхолостую.  
  
— Нет, нас, кажется, засасывает, — послышались взволнованные голоса с разных сторон.  
  
— Погода резко ухудшается, капитан. Надвигается буря.  
  
— Мы не сможем выбраться, если не прекратим движение, — Дженсен взволнованно посмотрел на Сиэля, ожидая дальнейших приказаний.  
  
В самом деле, внезапно возникла исключительно плохая видимость. Из ниоткуда появились высокие волны. Воздух наполнился пеной, а ветер усилился. Надвигался настоящий шторм.  
  
Сиэль поспешил закрыть окно и скрежетнул зубами. Определенно, подобного поворота событий он не ожидал. Сейчас необходимо было любыми средствами сохранить принадлежавший ему корабль в целостности. Если двигатели на самом деле выйдут из строя, он застрянет в опасной зоне надолго. Запас топлива и провианта позволит какое-то время, довольно долгое, продержаться на плаву, сохраняя экипаж в тепле и не давая ему умереть от голодной смерти, но рано или поздно запасы подойдут к концу. Отсутствие связи означало невозможность позвать на помощь. Отсутствие экипажа — невозможность качественно управлять кораблем. Замурованный в океане неуправляемый корабль не сможет вернуться на родину. Риск потери своего бесценного детища оценивался Сиэлем в данный момент на процентов восемьдесят.  
  
— Стоп машина, — Сиэль отметил, что его посетило ощущение схожее с гневом. Он неосознанно потянулся к медальону, висевшему на его шее. — Объявить тревогу на корабле. Направьте людей на полётную палубу, пусть загонят вертолеты в ангар. — Капитан встретился взглядом с Дженсеном. — Как только машины будут на месте, распорядитесь, чтобы люди заняли свои места. Герметизируйте отсеки.  
  
— Двигатели перестали работать, капитан, тем не менее, мы все равно медленно продолжаем погружаться внутрь зоны.  
  
— Переведите корабль на импульсное движение и приготовьте к запуску ракету, — жестко проговорил Сиэль, пытаясь вглядываться сквозь поглощающий корабль мрак.  
  
— Капитан… — Себастьян снова позволил себе вмешаться, — куда Вы собрались запускать ракету?  
  
— С удовольствием в тебя бы запустил, но, к сожалению, придется в объект, взявший нас в заложники.  
  
Себастьян, взвесив услышанное, предпочел промолчать, но, кажется, Сиэль ждал от него ответа. Во всяком случае, он вопросительно уставился на старшего помощника, скорчившего недовольную мину.  
  
— Почему нет? — тихо спросил молодой демон так, чтобы остальные члены экипажа, находящиеся рядом с ними, ничего не слышали. — Обратно двигаться нельзя, стоять на месте — затруднительно. Есть вариант запустить авиатехнику, но она не сможет работать в данных условиях. Погода, как видишь, не летная, — съязвил Сиэль, наблюдая за тем, как Себастьян прислушивается к шуму надвигающегося шторма. — Какие возможности есть кроме ракет?  
  
— Была возможность не соваться в опасные места.  
  
— Брось, тебе самому интересно, что там.  
  
— Если верить архивным данным, нахождение в подобной аномальной зоне может негативно сказаться на психике людей.  
  
— Ну и что с того? — безразлично спросил Сиэль.  
  
— Хм, — старший демон задумался, — что Вы станете делать с полутора тысячами сумасшедших? Вряд ли они помогут Вам привести авианосец в британский порт.  
  
— А ты мне на что?  
  
— Ах, вот как.  
  
— Именно так.  
  
Словесная перебранка грозилась затянуться, но Дженсен позволил себе вмешаться:  
  
— Ракета к запуску готова, капитан. Какова цель?  
  
— Запустите ракету в центр зоны, прямо по курсу.  
  
— Есть, капитан.  
  
Тихий хлопок, раздавшийся в момент запуска, и последовавший за этим легкий свист, сопровождающий летящую над поверхностью океана ракету, благоприятно подействовали на капитана. Теперь он знал, что им использованы все возможности для высвобождения из внезапного плена. Демоническая интуиция, проснувшаяся у Сиэля с годами, говорила ему, что эта атака приведет к сдвигу с мертвой точки. Он ждал, что же произойдет в следующий момент и, действительно, события не заставили долго ждать. Послышался воодушевленный голос младшего помощника.  
  
— Произошла частичная фиксация положения корабля на воде, капитан. Кажется, атака в виде единичного запуска ракеты подействовала.  
  
Мрак стал рассеиваться, обнажая ночной океан, на удивление спокойный и ласковый. Только вот в воздухе появились те самые белые прозрачные нити, которые были знакомы команде с предыдущих рейдов. Они спешили падать на лобовые стекла рубки. При соприкосновении со стеклом они таяли, оставляя витиеватые мокрые следы. Погода радикально переменилась. От надвигающейся бури не осталось и следа. Анемометр показывал полный штиль. Тучи рассеялись. Звезды, хоть до сих пор и находились не на своих местах, но сохраняли правильное очертание созвездий.  
  
— Двигатели работают, капитан.  
  
— Все показатели в норме, — проговорил Дженсен.  
  
— Обратите внимание, господа, — прервал всеобщее ликование Себастьян. — Мы вошли в аномальную зону в 22 часа 14 минут. Сейчас на моих часах, — он посмотрел на ручные часы, — то же время.  
  
— Странно… — все часы действительно прекратили свой ход, но наблюдать за этим команде долго не пришлось. Всех вывел из задумчивости голос мичмана, вскочившего со своего кресла.  
  
— Внимание, я отчетливо вижу корабль.  
  
Небо вновь полыхнуло яркой зеленой вспышкой, которая осветила всю поверхность океана и четко вычертила приближающийся к авианосцу теплоход старого образца.  
  
Сиэль, узнавший в только что появившемся корабле потонувшую более ста лет назад «Кампанию» испытал потрясение. Он, как бы желая отстраниться от надвигающегося призрачного теплохода, который с неимоверной скоростью приближался к ним, попятился, оступился и налетел на Себастьяна, стоящего позади него. Синие глаза, отражающие на лице молодого демона ужас, встретились с озадаченными черными глазами демона постарше.  
  
— Думаю, что мы прошли через какие-то врата, — сказал Себастьян, наслаждаясь паникой, давненько не возникающей на лице хозяина. — Здесь опасно находиться, милорд. Вы, случайно, не испытываете волнения?  
  
— Я испытываю досаду, поскольку мой старший помощник поджимает от страха свой куцый хвост, — процедил Сиэль, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
  
— Именно так, милорд, у меня поразительное чутье на опасности.  
  
— Кхм… капитан… — перебил их мичман. — То, что мы наблюдаем сейчас, похоже на мираж. Датчики ничего не фиксируют.  
  
— Сверьтесь, какое историческое судно могло служить прототипом наблюдаемого.  
  
Пальцы Дженсена забегали по клавиатуре.  
  
— Это невозможно… — проговорил молодой человек.  
  
— Докладывайте, — властно приказал Сиэль.  
  
— «Кампания» — британский пароход длиной 103 фунта и водоизмещением 282 тонны. Согласно военным архивам, корабль затонул в 1889 году за 100 миль отсюда.  
  
— Бред, — ответил капитан, прекрасно знающий, что молодой человек говорит правду. — Даже если и так, то пароход должен быть намного меньше. Почему же он величиной чуть ли не с авианосец?  
  
Никто не смог ответить на этот вопрос. Со всех отсеков стали поступать тревожные сообщения. Члены экипажа жаловались на физическое недомогание, у некоторых сдавали нервы. Сиэля не оставляла мысль, высказанная Себастьяном, что пребывание в данной зоне может негативно влиять на людей. Корабль сейчас находился в опасности. Был реальный риск массовой истерии.  
  
Сиэль, не спешивший пока давать какие-либо распоряжения, отвел Себастьяна в сторону. Они стали тихо переговариваться между собой, параллельно наблюдая за приближающимся кораблем-призраком. Иллюзия была поразительно реальной.  
  
— Область, в которую мы по глупости вошли, вполне может обладать интеллектом, — тихо проговорил Себастьян.  
  
— Ты все-таки уверен, что это всё старания нашего мрачного нового знакомого?  
  
— Естественно, милорд.  
  
— Катастрофа произошла много лет назад, за десятки миль отсюда. Даже если атмосфера Бермудов имеет свойства фотографировать и восстанавливать картину произошедшего, то почему же нам показывают именно «Кампанию», ведь, вспомни, мы тогда проплывали совсем в другом месте.  
  
— Я же сказал, милорд, что область, в которой мы сейчас находимся, не совсем простая, — терпеливо объяснял Себастьян, наблюдая за тем, как Сиэль неотрывно смотрит на дисплей, показывающий в реальном времени приближающуюся к ним призрачную гостью. — В данный момент хозяин этой территории пытается запугать дурного капитана, сунувшегося туда, куда не следует.  
  
— Дурного капитана? — Сиэль переключил внимание на своего демона. — Это ты про меня, полагаю.  
  
— Акт агрессии, который Вы проявили, вынуждает его обороняться, — продолжил старший демон. — Он Вас запугивает, показывая корабль, на котором Вам посчастливилось плавать. Не удивлюсь, если «Кампания» второй раз затонет.  
  
— Не исключено, что этот хозяин может проникать в мысли руководства корабля, — согласился Сиэль. — Это бы объяснило, почему нам показывают именно «Кампанию», но я не могу оставить всё как есть и отступить. Необходимо изучить эту мертвую зону получше, и призрачный корабль тоже. Это реальная возможность двигаться в своих исследованиях дальше, — Сиэль сжал кулак.  
  
— Возможно, дальше не нужно? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Себастьян.  
  
— Я хочу дальше, — Себастьян прекрасно понимал, что под капризным «хочу» подразумевалась душа Дженсена.  
  
— В любом случае, лучше было бы договориться с хозяином территории, — Себастьян кивнул в сторону «Кампании».  
  
— Иди и договорись, — безоговорочно скомандовал Фантомхайв. — Малый вперед! — обратился он уже к рулевому.  
  
— Мой капитан, у Вас проблемы со слухом? — продолжал шептать на ухо Себастьян.  
  
— Раз ты так умён, то приказываю тебе отыскать этого самого хозяина и вступить с ним в контакт, возможно, и вправду уровень интеллекта у вас одинаковый и вы найдете общий язык.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я…  
  
— Только что я отдал распоряжение подойти к Кораблю-призраку на максимально близкое расстояние, — язвил Сиэль, оскорбившись за «дурного капитана», — всё для того, чтобы тебе было удобнее контактировать. Не забудь взять с собой портативную камеру. Нам ведь тоже будет интересно видеть, как именно произойдет контакт.  
  
— Почему Вы считаете, что хозяин территории находится именно на «Кампании»?  
  
— Хм, ну, если ты считаешь, что он находится внизу и тебе будет удобнее погрузиться в воду, то милости прошу за борт.  
  
Себастьян ничего не ответил, понимая, что спорить с хозяином в данный момент бессмысленно. В любом случае, демон-слуга в этом споре проиграет.  
  
Корабль взял курс на объект и примерно через пару минут достиг цели. По правому борту к авианосцу подходила призрачная «Кампания». Себастьян прикрепил к вороту пиджака видеорегистратор с датчиками движения. Включив его и удостоверившись, что камера работает (видео появилось на экранах мониторов), он надел микронаушник, взял рацию и вышел из рубки. Поколебавшись с секунду, демон направился, как и приказал Сиэль, к приблизившемуся белому пароходу. Послышался глухой всплеск воды. Чувство страха никогда не посещало дворецкого, но, тем не менее, в его голове мелькнула неприятная мысль, что кто-то бросился за борт. Посветив фонарем на поверхность воды, а дальше и на подошедший впритык пароход, Себастьян удивленно уставился на людей, стоящих на прогулочной палубе. Люди были одеты в одежду времен королевы Виктории и явно были демону знакомы! Именно с теми двумя мужчинами, беспрестанно курящими сигары, в продолжении того давнего путешествия, ему пришлось сыграть как-то раз в бильярд. Себастьян от удивления присвистнул и, разбежавшись, прыгнул с взлетной палубы авианосца. Через мгновение он приземлился на вполне реальную палубу «Кампании».


	2. Chapter 2

Пилот 2: Скоро закончится горючее.  
Пилот 1: Каким курсом мы сейчас идем?  
Пилот 2: Согласно полетным данным мы должны находиться над островами Флорида-Кис, но я не вижу землю.  
Пилот 1: Я и воду практически не вижу. Слишком быстро темнеет.  
Пилот 2: Кажется, что мы… заблудились…  
Пилот 3: Кажется, нам крышка! Надо было лететь на запад, как указывал Дженсен. Его компас работал сносно.  
Руководитель звена: Прекратите ругаться. Летим на север еще десять минут, если не достигнем суши, то садимся на воду.  
Пилот 1: Попробуйте еще раз связаться с Портом. Возможно, они нас услышат.  
Руководитель звена: Похоже, наши переговоры доходят до Порта, но обратные сигналы не поступают.  
Пилот 3: Либо они нас совсем не слышат, поэтому и ответа нет.  
Пилот 1: Снова зеленая вспышка на горизонте, видели?  
Пилот 2: Да, но не о вспышках сейчас надо думать.  
Пилот 3: Что это там, теплоход? По правому борту.  
Пилот 1: Странно… действительно теплоход. Не заметил его раньше.  
Руководитель звена: Я тоже заметил его только сейчас.  
Пилот 1: Вам не кажется, что он относится к теплоходам старого образца?  
Пилот 2: Судя по турбинам — да.  
Пилот 1: Разве такие модели еще выпускают в море?  
Пилот 3: Плевать на теплоход. У меня заканчивается горючее. Надо садиться на воду и включать аварийные огни.  
Пилот 1: В первую очередь следует связаться с капитаном теплохода. Возможно, он — наша единственная надежда вылезти из дерьма, в котором мы оказались.  
Руководитель звена: Я пробую разные частоты, но никто не отвечает. Ни диспетчеры в Порту, ни капитан. Не исключено, что в этой зоне радиосигналы совсем не проходят. Попробуем снизиться и максимально близко подойти к кораблю.  
Пилот 3: Только сделаем это за пару-тройку минут, так как моего топлива хватит именно на это время.  
Руководитель звена: Сейчас мы находимся на высоте 3500 футов. Начинаем снижаться до 1000. Пролетаем над теплоходом, садимся на воду в безопасном от него расстоянии и включаем аварийные сигналы.  
Пилот 1: Вблизи теплохода вижу область мрака и белые пенистые воды. Подтвердите.  
Пилот 3: Подтверждаю. Мне показалось, что я вижу… людей? Но они…  
Руководитель звена: Людей? Я не расслышал.  
Пилот 3: Мне показалось, что они… странно… выглядят.  
Пилот 1: Меня больше волнует пенистая вода. Как мы на нее сядем?  
Руководитель звена: Есть ли место, где вода имеет нормальный цвет и структуру? И что значит «странно выглядят»?  
Пилот 2: Святая Люси… это же призрак… вода просвечивает через корабль, смотрите, и люди на нем двигаются как-то странно… словно… зомби… мертвецы?  
Пилот 3: Ты тоже их видишь?  
Руководитель звена: Не сходите с ума. Выполняйте приказ.  
Пилот 2: Но мы видим одно и то же - значит, это не галлюцинация.  
Руководитель звена: Отставить эти бредни. Доложите обстановку касательно поверхности воды.  
Пилот 1: Я не знаю… кажется, везде, где нет черного тумана, вода выглядит как белая пена… я немного дезориентирован и… теряю управление над самолетом…

Обрывки предсмертных переговоров пилотов, записанные спасательной базой в Банана-Ривер, проносились в мыслях Питера каждый раз, когда он нервничал или сосредоточенно наблюдал за кем или чем-либо. В данный момент сосредоточенность и нервозность объединились в одно целое и немеющей тяжестью начинали обволакивать ноги, а после и все тело молодого человека.  
  
Мини-камера, прикрепленная Себастьяном на ворот пиджака, передавала в рубку управления слишком неправдоподобные кадры. Старпом медленным шагом шел по прогулочной палубе корабля-призрака и, судя по отзвукам голосов, любезно здоровался с людьми, встречавшимися на его пути. Выговор и даже тембр голоса военного преобразились — стали более учтивыми и по-старинному величественными, но Питер списывал это на помехи в передаче и, в первую очередь, на свое возбужденно-нервическое состояние, которое, по его мнению, способствовало искаженному восприятию реальности. Интересным был тот факт, что обитатели призрачного корабля отвечали старпому и даже были ему рады. Создавалось впечатление, что с некоторыми он был знаком, настолько радушными были их лица.  
  
Все люди, находившиеся в рубке, впились взглядом в экран монитора. Никто уже не проявлял интерес к странным показателям на приборах и на возникший ниоткуда идеальный, ничем не объяснимый штиль. Завороженность, смешанная с ужасом и детским любопытством, читалась на лицах всей команды. И хоть никто из них в этом себе не признавался, все ощущали, что переживают одно из самых необычных событий в своей жизни, опрокидывающее их прежнее мировоззрение.  
  
Питер заставил себя оторвать взгляд от монитора и быстро посмотрел в сторону капитана. Все же тот не был человеком, а, значит, его реакция должна была в корне отличаться от той, что переживала вся команда. Понаблюдав за ним, Питер стал немного успокаиваться. Сиэль паники не выказывал, только скрипел зубами и внимательно вглядывался в экран. Произнеся еле слышное ругательство, он, наконец, включил микрофон и тихим голосом проговорил:  
  
— Что там у вас, Михаэлис? Доложите обстановку.  
  
— Корабль вполне реален, капитан, — Себастьян продолжал идти по палубе. Он реагировал на всё очень спокойно, будто подобные прогулки были для него не в первой. — Визуально реальны и люди. Они не похожи на призраков, но явно потерялись во времени.  
  
— Может, это вечеринка с переодеванием? — предположил один из членов команды. — Знаете, средневековые ярмарки, которые люди устраивают в городских парках или около лесных зон? Может, и здесь, в США, есть свои фанатики, решившие устроить круиз на теплоходе в стиле конца XIX века. Захотели почувствовать себя пассажирами «Титаника» или что-то подобное.  
  
Это предположение благостно растеклось среди стоящих рядом людей, но Сиэль прекрасно знал, что на самом деле никакой вечеринки с переодеванием не было и нет. Людям для самоуспокоения всегда нужно придумать неправдоподобную отговорку, только бы бредовая иллюзия, не вписывающаяся в их представление о мире, растворилась или притупилась. Смертные будут хвататься за любую блажь и верить в нее до самого конца. Такова уж природа слабой человеческой психики.  
  
Сиэль чуть улыбнулся услышанным словам и снова обратился к своему старшему помощнику:  
  
— Ты слышал? Как насчет такой версии, Себастьян?  
  
— Нет, капитан, все выглядит слишком натурально, даже слезы на щеках детей.  
  
Гудение команды за спиной Сиэля усилилось. Со всех сторон сыпались разные предположения, но все они разбивались о непреклонные ответы Себастьяна, уверявшего команду о реальности корабля.  
  
— В таком случае, можно сделать вывод, что существуют еще и дыры во времени, ведь наличие потустороннего мира очевидно, а это значит, что и… — Питер теперь с жаром возглавлял дискуссию, непреднамеренно выбалтывая то, что не следовало. Его речь была вовремя прервана Сиэлем, посчитавшим, что тот стал слишком трепать языком:  
  
— Себастьян, что можешь сказать об атмосфере? Воздух? Ветер? Есть что-то необычное?  
  
— Ветра нет, а воздух свеж… прямо как тогда… — тихо ответил Себастьян. — На первый взгляд всё нормально, и если бы я видел сны, то принял бы все это за один из них, — еще раз уверенно подытожил демон, оглянувшись вокруг. — Я тут подумал…  
  
— Неужели? У Вас возникли дельные мысли, Михаэлис? Удивлен.  
  
— Раз уж у нас нет эффективных средств навигации и связи, — отвечал демон, не обращая внимания на подковырки господина, — то наведаюсь-ка я на местный капитанский мостик. Вполне возможно, на этой самой «Кампании» работает радиосвязь.  
  
Голос Себастьяна приобретал оттенок загадочности, что не ускользнуло от внимания Сиэля, но он не поддался:  
  
— Хорошая идея, хоть и бредовая.  
  
— Вы в самом деле так считаете, сэр?  
  
— Да. Передай привет Порту из XIX века, если сможешь.  
  
Себастьян поначалу ничего не сказал. У Сиэля возникло ощущение, что слуга не доволен его ответом, но после непродолжительного молчания старший демон все-таки высказался, и в интонациях его голоса уже слышались не только заговорческие нотки, но также проскальзывала взявшаяся ниоткуда меланхоличная задумчивость:  
  
— А ведь я могу исчезнуть вместе с кораблем-призраком навсегда, капитан.  
  
Внезапная реплика опять встряхнула мужчин.  
  
«Что это? Не страх ли в голосе? У древнего демона?», — закрутилось в мыслях Питера. На его лице стал появляться лихорадочный румянец.  
  
— Исчезнешь, как же, — чуть наклонившись к экрану, возразил Сиэль. В его голосе проскользнула нотка раздражения, — ничего с тобой не сделается, Себастьян.  
  
— Не один раз мне приходилось сталкиваться с отчетами, в которых говорилось, что люди, высаживающиеся на затерянные шхуны, терялись, и никто никогда их больше не видел.  
  
— Это правда, — вмешался мичман. — Вы же сами знаете о подобных донесениях. Возможно, будет лучше, если с ним пойдет кто-то еще.  
  
— Кто, например? Неужели кому-то захотелось составить ему компанию?  
  
— Я был бы рад предложить свою кандидатуру, — ясным голосом проговорил Дженсен, сам не понимая, что сейчас говорит.  
  
— Исключено, — отчеканил Сиэль, с подозрением всматриваясь в лицо младшего помощника. Слишком резвый блеск глаз молодого человека ему ох как не нравился. Да и нервное сглатывание слюны, которое говорило о психически нестабильном состоянии, подсказывало, что надо вернуть его с неба на землю. — С борта никому не сходить.  
  
— На протяжении сотен лет морякам приходилось сталкиваться с подобными явлениями на воде, капитан, — послышалась очередная реплика продолжающего гулять по призрачному судну Себастьяна. Встречавшиеся ему люди, с интересом осматривали его. Некоторые по старинному обычаю кланялись. — Корабль, на котором я сейчас нахожусь, прибыл сюда из параллельного мира…  
  
«Что несет этот черт?» — мысли Сиэля на мгновение смешались. Он вынужден был все свое внимание обращать на монитор, но не видел причины для подобных заявлений. Определенно, все они столкнулись с аномалией, но не такой уж необычной для Атлантического океана. Мир демонов зачастую скрывал и более мрачные, опасные зоны. Заявление же о параллельных мирах прозвучало из уст Себастьяна довольно странно, даже нелепо, и вначале Сиэль хотел ответить на это очередной подколкой, но вслух сказал совсем другое:  
  
— Включите запись.  
  
— Уже включили, сэр.  
  
— Невероятно, мы снимаем редчайшие кадры, — один из членов экипажа не смог скрыть восторг и позволил себе неосторожную реплику.  
  
Сиэль в пол оборота развернулся в его сторону, непроизвольно дав понять, чтобы тот замолчал. Капитана любили и уважали за невозмутимость, стойкость и предусмотрительность, граничащую с мистическим предвидением. Никогда он не позволял себе ни прикрикнуть, ни высказаться неуважительно к кому-либо из членов команды. Экипаж на этом борту боялся только выходок Себастьяна, всегда возникающего как назло в неподходящее время и в не подходящем месте, но сейчас выражение лица капитана давало понять, что раскрывать рот не по делу непозволительно никому, иначе буду приняты крайние меры.  
  
— На этом корабле, определенно, живут души умерших, но выглядят они потрясающе натурально. Чудеса. — Продолжал, вжившийся в свою новую роль, кареглазый демон. Он поздоровался за руку с господином в котелке.  
  
— Это массовая галлюцинация, — послышалось за спиной Сиэля, — я читал об этом.  
  
— Куда это мы попали, — шептались другие.  
  
За стеклами кабины продолжали падать белые снежные нити. Они издавали свечение и меркли, соприкасаясь с металлическим корпусом корабля. Если бы не звезды, покинувшие свои насиженные места, то любой моряк бы сказал, что сейчас идеальная морская ночь. На мгновение Сиэлю показалось, что корабли начали расходиться. «Кампания» и в самом деле медленно отдалялась от авианосца. Себастьян же тем временем продолжал свой ход и уже достиг той части корабля, где должен был располагаться капитанский мостик.  
  
— Кажется, я вспомнил, куда надо идти.  
  
Речи Себастьяна, намекающие на их прошлое путешествие по водам Атлантики, одновременно раздражали и подзадоривали Сиэля, наверное, не меньше, чем паникующие за его спиной люди. Зажатый между желанием оказаться на «Кампании» и невозможностью покинуть свой корабль, он не знал, что ему лучше всего предпринять. Воспоминания о Гробовщике, оживших мертвецах, виконте Друитте, плачущей и дерущейся на рапирах Элизабет, тонущей огромной махине и, наконец, спасительном утре смешивались с событиями последующей жизни Сиэля. Оказаться вновь на злосчастном судне и вспомнить тот ужас и страх, что пришлось пережить когда-то, ощутить глубину эмоций, сравнить их с нынешними ощущениями — вот что ему сейчас хотелось. Его глаза горели желанием оказаться на борту потонувшего некогда корабля.  
  
— Себастьян, прежде, чем приступать к изучению капитанского мостика, спустись на главную палубу. На ней должен располагаться зал. Проверь, есть ли в зале люди… или призраки.  
  
— Вы что-то сказали, капитан?  
  
На экране появились помехи. Передаваемый с «Кампании» звук стал искажаться, изменяя голос старпома на все лады.  
  
— Кажется, аппаратура дает сбой, капитан.  
  
— Я говорю, иди на главную палубу!  
  
— Вас совсем не слышно. Должно быть, теперь и ближняя связь нестабильна.  
  
Себастьян медленно поднес руку к вороту пиджака, раскрошил в руках камеру, отбросил оставшиеся частички девайса подальше и тихо произнес:  
  
— Хватит с Вас и этого, милорд.  
  
Эта короткая фраза, присказка к противозаконному действию, была произнесена на автомате, но, естественно, донеслась до демонических ушей хозяина, на что, впрочем, и была нацелена.  
  
— По возвращению на борт «Квин Элизабет» ты будешь наказан за непослушание, — непонятно зачем сказал Сиэль, но Себастьян уже его не слушал, спускаясь по лестницам вглубь корабля. — Наглец, — еле слышно добавил он, понимая, что удумал его слуга.  
  
— Связь оборвалась, сэр, — потерянным голосом констатировал Питер.  
  
— Сам вижу, — чертыхаясь, Сиэль потянулся рукой к биноклям и, взяв один из них, с самой большой кратностью, уверенным голосом добавил. — Всем оставаться на местах. Я хочу посмотреть на все своими глазами.  
  
Никто не посмел возражать. Только испуганные взгляды, устремленные на него, выдавали всеобщее беспокойство. Сиэль проигнорировал пытавшегося что-то сказать Питера и вышел на взлетную палубу.  
  
Странное нереалие обволакивало всю конструкцию британского корабля. Воздух был холодным и казался осязаемым. Всплески воды, звуки мотора слышались отдаленно, будто пространство обрело большую плотность и неохотно впускало в себя все живое и неживое. Демонический слух, обостренный за последние десятилетия, улавливал разговоры, несущиеся со стороны на вид целой, блистающей старинным лоском «Кампании». Немного отойдя от рубки, Сиэль направил бинокль на призрачный корабль и стал внимательно вглядываться в происходящую на нем иллюзию. Большая кратность прибора позволяла рассматривать мелкие детали.  
  
По палубам действительно гуляли люди. Если бы сто лет назад Сиэль собственноручно не убил нескольких странных кукол, которые сейчас выглядели живыми и здравствующими, он поверил бы своим глазам и думал бы, что все происходит на самом деле. «Кампания» казалась неповрежденной, практически такой же как в первый день того рокового плавания. Дети бегали около своих родителей и обменивались игрушками. Обслуживающий экипаж предлагал напитки. Дамы беседовали между собой и смеялись, изредка поглядывая на прогуливающихся по палубе джентльменов. В руках некоторых людей были бокалы. Сиэль мог поклясться, что даже видел пузырьки налитого в них игристого вина. Обычный вечер того плавания открылся сейчас перед ним и заставил вспомнить многое.  
  
Но некоторые не состыковки все же наблюдались. Например, на корпусе судна, выше ватерлинии, были начертаны неизвестные Сиэлю письмена, которых на настоящей «Кампании» никогда не было. Окна надстроек на шлюпочной палубе были заколочены досками и обтянуты брезентом, аварийные крышки входа на нижние палубы и в трюм откинуты и не закрыты, что было неприемлемым. Разглядывая все эти странности, Сиэль отметил, что призрачное судно начал обволакивать туман. Просматривать что-либо в бинокль становилось невозможным.  
  
Решение самому идти на корабль далось капитану с трудом. Сиэль прекрасно знал, что с его слугой ничего не случиться. Важнее было держать в сохранности авианосец, на котором находились сотни умных здравомыслящих людей, но любопытство и желание еще раз вступить на «Кампанию», пускай и призрачную, все-таки перебороли возложенную на него ответственность. Помимо всего этого, Сиэль, к своему огромному сожалению, понял, что отправлять Себастьяна волонтером было не совсем правильным решением.  
  
Волнительное чувство, возникшее в душе, не оставляло его с момента ухода старшего демона. Чувство, похожее то ли на одиночество, то ли на страх, что потеряет его, своего единственного… Кого? Друга? Наставника? Того, кто знает о нем почти все или совсем все и никогда не предаст, пусть даже только благодаря условиям связывающего их контракта.  
  
Не ответив на вопрос, Сиэль сорвался с места и через несколько мгновений уже находился на палубе другого корабля.  
  
Осматривать призрачный корабль своими глазами было куда интересней, нежели через камеру или бинокль. По палубе все также слонялась разная публика, не обращающая особого внимания на только что прибывшего демона. Себастьян куда-то испарился. Его нигде не было видно. Чутье подсказывало, что он находится на главной палубе (все-таки исполнил приказ), в том зале, где когда-то произошла решающая битва, но идти туда Сиэль пока не спешил.  
  
Он потрогал перила, дотронулся до сидений и столиков, провел руками по волосам стоящего рядом мальчишки. На ощупь все было поразительно реальным. Лишь туман и летящие сверху белые нити создавали ощущение призрачности этого загадочного места. Голоса людей размеренно раздавались с разных сторон. Быстрым шагом пройдя по палубе, Сиэль спустился на ярус ниже и оказался в проходе, ведущем к каютам пассажиров. Без какого-либо стеснения он открыл парочку дверей и застал некоторых людей за интимными занятиями. Выслушав ругань в свой адрес, он закрыл двери и отправился дальше.  
  
Перемещаясь по кораблю с огромной скорость, Сиэль побывал и на кухне, и в помещениях для обслуги, и в барной каюте. Везде и всюду люди вели себя адекватно. Но они не выказывали в его адрес удивления, что было странно, хотя бы из-за их разницы в стиле одежды. Сиэль даже побывал на нижних ярусах и посмотрел через окна трюма на начертанные около ватерлинии письмена. Они светились, будто статичные звезды в черном накрывших их куполом небе.  
  
Исследование судна привело Сиэля в главный зал. В нем было достаточно много людей. Все готовились к какому-то представлению и не обратили внимания на вошедшего через главные двери демона. Всё было как тогда. Позолоченные створки, огромная хрустальная люстра, красные ковровые дорожки и диковинный интерьер, выдававший роскошь и блеск тех времен. Дамы в длинных платьях, с высокими прическами кружились в танце со своими кавалерами. Взгляды некоторых людей были устремлены на стоящий у лестницы агрегат.  
  
— Неплохо для иллюзии, не правда ли, милорд?  
  
Внезапно раздавшийся за спиной голос слуги испугал Сиэля. Возникшая из-за этой человеческой слабости злоба на миг всколыхнула молодого демона. Он не любил, когда слуга поступал подобным образом, а тот, в свою очередь, периодически делал такие выходки специально.  
  
— Если это все сделали ради нас, то они достойны награды за свои труды.  
  
Себастьян встал рядом со своим хозяином. Его серьезное правильное лицо, казалось, сейчас излучало сияние. Он, должно быть, тоже обошел все судно, но своих измышлений касательно положения дел пока не высказывал. Сейчас он внимательно наблюдал за прибором, стоящим у лестницы.  
  
— Вы помните, для чего был сделан тот странный предмет?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я осмотрел его. Он абсолютно такой же, как и сотню лет назад. Как будто его только что поставили сюда, и виконт Друитт вот-вот подойдет, чтобы пролить на него пару капель вина.  
  
Сиэль, на секунду задержавшись взглядом на изобретении, молча осматривал зал. Он и сам видел, что все здесь слишком безупречно. Внутренне подобравшись, он был готов к любому повороту событий, но ничего не происходило. Нелепое осматривание и молчание затягивалось, поэтому ему пришлось обратиться к слуге.  
  
— К черту Друитта. Ты перед этим сказал, что кто-то достоин награды. Что ты имел в виду?  
  
— Тот, кто занимался оформлением этого призрачного корабля, явно в курсе того, что с нами происходило.  
  
— Бред. Никто не знает, кроме нас.  
  
— Какой вывод тогда мы должны сделать, милорд?  
  
— Я не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь, слуга… — раздражение Сиэля нарастало. Не только потому, что Себастьян как обычно недоговаривал и юлил, но прежде всего из-за абсурдности ситуации. Сиэль понимал, что если Себастьян продолжит в том же духе, то увеличится вероятность их личной перепалки, но также он понимал, что если слуга не будет говорить, то возможность сейчас же разобраться в чем-либо пропадет вовсе. Себастьян же продолжал вещать вполне серьезным тоном. Он твердил свое, пытаясь донести свою мысль до хозяина:  
  
— У меня создается впечатление, милорд, что иллюзия окутала нас словно саван. Мы видим то, что необходимо ей. Истинное обличье этих существ — иное.  
  
— Возможно, ты прав. И что с этого?  
  
— Поразительно, но я всем своим существом чувствую обман, — Себастьян прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. — Давненько не испытывал подобного чувства.  
  
— Мне не интересно разговаривать о твоих чувствах, — перебил его Сиэль. — Чем нам грозит эта иллюзия и как от нее избавится? Просвети. Все-таки ты многоопытный демон, — добавил он последние слова не без злорадства.  
  
— Нам она ничем не грозит, — Себастьян сделал паузу, не обратив внимания на подколку. — Насколько мне известно, здесь находятся врата в другой мир. И в этом мире кто-то живет.  
  
— Не ощущаю признаков чего-то подобного, — ответил Сиэль, но серьезный тон и невозмутимость слуги заставили его насторожиться.  
  
— Вы слишком поверхностно относитесь к поступающей информации, милорд.  
  
Чуть приоткрыв рот, Сиэль скривил недоверчивую мину, но все же предпочел промолчать.  
  
— Да, в водах Атлантики проходит трещина между мирами… Потерявшиеся суда — словно сошедшие с ума люди — не понимают где находятся, и поскольку у них нет связи с миром и ориентира в пространстве, они скитаются по параллельным мирам, теряются, будто иголки в стоге сена. Людям их никогда не найти. То же касается и авиации. Не исключено, что в этих местах обитают существа, пожирающие живых людей. Да и всё, что соприкасается с параллельным миром, имеет риск обратиться в прах… Даже я…  
  
— Если бы… — все-таки перебил его Сиэль. — От косы смерти толку не было, а она, мне помнится, сильно соприкоснулась с тобой.  
  
— То была коса смерти. Вы не понимаете, — Себастьян казался сейчас немного взволнованным. — Есть множество реальностей, где мы с Вами тоже существуем. Продолжая находиться здесь, мы подвергаем себя риску уйти в другое измерение, и велика вероятность потеряться в нем. Возможно, мы больше никогда друг друга не увидим, если это произойдет.  
  
— Бред, — повторил Сиэль. — Если я прикажу тебе вернуться, то ты обязан будешь подчиниться моей воле.  
— Думаю, что нет, ведь в параллельном мире будет другой Фантомхайв.  
  
На лице Сиэля отражались разные эмоции, но все их поглощал и перебарывал поднимавшийся из самых глубин его существа гнев. Сдерживать себя у молодого демона получалось с большим трудом, недавняя отчужденность куда-то улетучилась, а желание стукнуть слугу возникло само собой, но Сиэль опять сдержался.  
  
Льющаяся из уст Себастьяна ахинея вполне могла быть наглой игрой вновь заскучавшего демона, а могла быть и альтернативной реальностью, предположенной, впрочем, некоторыми учеными. По выражению лица своего слуги Сиэль не мог прочитать — блефует тот или нет. Привычная маска идеальности с легким оттенком волнения смотрела на него, напрашиваясь на отнюдь не детский кулак. Но Себастьян не сдавался и пытался достучаться до своего хозяина.  
  
— Милорд, подумайте, почему нам явилась именно «Кампания»?  
  
— Я… я… не знаю… Потому что мы плавали на ней?  
  
— В том-то и дело. Потому что мы плавали. Только мы могли высадиться на этот корабль. Из любопытства, конечно же. Только для нас он представлял хоть как-то интерес. Из-за этого интереса мы оставили живых людей одних, а что происходит с людьми в водах Бермудского треугольника на протяжении нескольких столетий? Они пропадают, тонут, исчезают, в общем, переходят во владение других хозяев. Мы сами привели людей в бездонную морскую пасть. Почему бы ей не поглотить их?  
  
Мрачные метафоры в речи слуги доходили до сознания вместе с наблюдением за мгновенно изменившейся вокруг них обстановкой. Свет замигал и быстро погас. Послышался звон бьющейся посуды. Тяжелый вздох древнего демона слился с грохотом столкнувшегося с чем-то корабля. Закричали несколько существ нечеловеческого происхождения. В визге их слышалось желание убивать. Глаза Сиэля, отлично видевшие в темноте, различали быстро приближающиеся силуэты, теперь уже слабо напоминающие людей. Они скучивались вокруг демонов и тянули к ним стомые лапы. Их цепкие пальцы хватали обоих за руки и шеи, пытаясь вывернуть демоническую плоть наружу и обнажить внутренности. Все перемешалось. Сиэль выхватывал только стоп-кадры - так быстро вертелось вокруг него происходящее. Интенсивность и напористость нападавших сбивали его с толку и с ног, вырывали его волосы, пытались выколоть глаза. Казалось, как только Себастьян озвучил свою мысль о нависшей опасности над их людьми, корабль и существа, обитавшие на нем, стали задерживать демонов на месте.  
  
— Надо немедленно возвращаться, Себастьян! — крик Сиэля тонул в рычании и крике выполняющих свою незавидную роль зомби.  
  
— Да, милорд, только убью еще парочку странных кукол.  
  
О, да, это были странные куклы, только более резвые, сильные, неуправляемые, адски выносливые. Их попытки задержать демонов на месте были настолько рьяны, что Сиэль опешил от подобного напора. Получив пару раз по шее, он отлетел в сторону. Себастьян, заметивший некоторое замешательство с его стороны, не без удовольствия проговорил:  
  
— Позволю Вам напомнить, милорд, что странные куклы прекращают свое существование после обезглавливания.  
  
— Сам знаю, — но Сиэль уже сообразил, что нужно делать. — Ты за кого меня принимаешь?  
  
— О, не нужно так остро реагировать на мои слова, милорд.  
  
— Поговорим после, — огрызнулся тот и принялся за дело.  
  
Двери, ведущие из зала к каютам, стали медленно ломаться. Сквозь дыры просачивались кровавые руки новых ходячих мертвецов. Как Себастьян и Сиэль не старались расчистить себе путь, странные куклы преграждали им путь к выходу вновь и вновь. Их поток не кончался, и в скором времени зал заполнили груды разорванных на куски тел.  
  
— Что с ними? Почему их не становится меньше?  
  
— Не знаю, милорд.  
  
— Неужели все переменилось, только из-за того, что секрет раскрылся?  
  
— Вероятно, так и есть, но я также чувствую, что на борту появился живой человек. Полакомиться теплой плотью всегда было для них естественным желанием.  
  
— Дженсен, — проскрипел зубами Сиэль, ощутив знакомый человечески запах. — Все-таки пошел за нами.  
  
— Кажется, он недавно вступил на борт. Зачем он пошел сюда?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Я запретил покидать авианосец. Надо немедленно вернуть Питера обратно. Этот свихнувшийся слабак не должен здесь находиться.  
  
— Почему же он слабак?  
  
— До сих пор ныть по смерти родителей — не есть ли слабость?  
  
— А разве Вы…  
  
—У меня были совершенно иные мотивы! — вспылил Сиэль. Сейчас было самое время для того, чтобы выместить всю злобу, копившуюся за последние полчаса. Он с удовольствием размозжил полдюжины голов, но то ли оттого, что удары пришлись по странным куклам, а не по слуге, то ли оттого, что злобы было слишком много, — удовлетворения от этих ударов он не испытал.  
  
Один из призраков свернул держащую потолок огромную опорную балку. В этот момент корабль сотряс сильный удар. Послышался звук хлынувшей воды. Кроме звука потока прибывающей воды демоны услышали рокот летающих над кораблем самолетов. Сиэль не мог поверить, что его команда ослушалась приказа и подняла в воздух несколько военных машин.  
  
Тем временем схватка продолжалась. Отбросив парочку безголовых трупов, Себастьян произнес:  
  
— Всегда завидовал таким трудоспособным ребятам, которые прекрасно понимают, что проиграют, но все равно продолжают распускать свои руки.  
  
Очередной тумак прилетел в голову зомби, разрывая ее на десятки кусков.  
  
— Если твоя теория верна, то мы занимаемся бесполезным трудом, — Сиэль укладывал зомби с такой же быстротой и проворностью, как его слуга, — это иллюзия, и я не понимаю, почему она так реальна.  
  
— Иллюзия ли, — подлетев на полметра, Себастьян сшиб голову особо высокого и тучного господина. — Нельзя ничего определенного говорить об этой неизвестной зоне. Что является в ней реальностью, а что иллюзией — может сказать только ее обитатель.  
  
— Хватит противоречивых речей и неуместных философских рассуждений. Лучше скажи, что нам делать?!  
  
Очередной треск разламывающего пополам черепа украсил и без того эмоциональный крик Сиэля.  
  
— Что Вы хотите услышать, милорд? — Себастьян забыл, когда господин в последний раз терял контроль над своим самообладанием, поэтому упивался ситуацией.  
  
— Как нам вывести авианосец из этих мертвых вод? Никакого хозяина на этом судне нет.  
  
— Полагаю, что нет.  
  
— Так что делать? Мы теряем время, находясь здесь. Оружие не действует. Нас засасывает иллюзия. На борту моего корабля, похоже, беспорядок.  
  
— Полагаю, за тысячи лет условия выхода из ситуации не изменились.  
  
— И каковы они? — Сиэль вымещал злость на зомби. Если бы странных кукол не было рядом, то град безумного гнева обрушился бы огромной лавиной на Себастьяна.  
  
— Жертвоприношение.  
  
Синие глаза на секунду расширились от неожиданности и изумления, что дало возможность некогда, должно быть, красивой девушке крепко схватить Сиэля за горло. Пытаясь укусить зубами его шею, она разорвала руками ворот пиджака. Помимо треска грубой ткани Сиэль почувствовал, что разрывается металлическая цепочка. Медальон, висевший на ней, соскользнул по одежде вниз и, спружинив от жесткого кринолина, полетел в сторону.  
  
Сиэль, вначале обескураженный ответом слуги, а после завороженный наблюдением за красивым полетом бесценной для него вещи, только сейчас обратил внимание на говорившего с ним слугу, удобно устроившегося возле перевернутого в процессе драки кресла. Должно быть, прошло достаточно времени, так как Себастьян успел закончить со своей порцией обитателей этого корабля и сейчас наблюдал за тем, как господин, отвлекшись, уставился в одну точку и безуспешно пытался освободиться из цепких женских лап.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, Вам помочь, милорд?  
  
— Ты издеваешься, скотина?  
  
— Нисколько, милорд. Разве я когда-то издевался над Вами?  
  
— Действительно, никогда.  
  
— Я рад, что Вы оцениваете меня по достоинству, милорд. Так Вам помочь?  
  
— Нет, — схватив обезумевшую куклу за волосы, он опрокинул ее вниз и раздавил белокурую голову ногой. — В этот раз обойдусь без твоей помощи, но если еще раз посмеешь устроить подобный спектакль, то получишь по заслугам.  
  
— О каком спектакле Вы говорите?  
  
— Хватит прикидываться дурачком, — зарычал молодой демон. — Ты с самого начала своего пребывания здесь позволял себе лишнее. Юлил и паясничал, мямлил непонятно о чем и вводил меня в заблуждение!  
  
— Прошу меня простить, милорд, — наигранный строгий поклон также не понравился Сиэлю, но не было времени потакать самодуру и продолжать играть в его игру.  
  
— Заткнись уже.  
  
— Как прикажете, милорд.  
  
— Надо убираться отсюда.  
  
Капающая с одежды кровь не имела ни вкуса, ни запаха. Иллюзорность всего была ясна обои демонам, но скинуть наваждение никак не получалось. Вода лилась из образовавшейся дыры в корпусе. Корабль начинал крениться. Отчетливый человеческий запах щекотал демонические ноздри. Времени было мало.  
  
Сиэль смотрел на свою работу. До чего может опуститься человек, жаждущий мести. Скатываясь с каждым годом все ниже и ниже, в итоге такой человек доходит до грани, пересечение которой исключает возвращение в мир обычных людей. Шаг на другую сторону дался Сиэлю нелегко, но подлинной радости от деятельности, совершаемой на другой стороне, к сожалению, не принес. Неужели, древние были правы и счастье действительно в неведении?  
  
На секунду задумавшись над этой своей спонтанной мыслью, Сиэль бессознательно дотронулся до шеи. Подвески на месте не было. Потеря кулона привела его в чувства и несколько охладила гнев. Он осознавал, что следует сейчас же бежать наверх, оградить душу Дженсена от опасностей этого места, но по неизвестной для себя причине принялся шарить руками в воде, уже заполнившей зал почти по щиколотку. Медальон был важнее предстоящего и так долго ожидаемого вкусного ужина.  
  
— Милорд, прошу меня простить, я нарушу свое молчание. Вы ведь сами только что сказали, что нам надо отсюда выбираться, — Себастьян наблюдал за тем, как Сиэль ползает на карачках и пытается отыскать старинный медальон в прибывающей с поразительной скоростью воде. Отблеск драгоценный камней и благородного металла, замеченный дворецким во время падения вещицы, говорил о том, что Сиэль ищет совсем не в том месте, где стоило бы искать. — Вы всё равно его не найдете, милорд. Только зря время потратите.  
  
— Никуда я без медальона не уйду!  
  
— Эта железная подвеска настолько древняя, что ей пора бы уже упокоиться с миром. Воды Атлантики — идеальное место для забвения подобных побрякушек.  
  
— Это медальон Элизабет, дурак! Лучше помоги мне найти его!  
  
Себастьян тяжело вздохнул и замолчал, продолжив наблюдение за господином.  
  
Надо же было такому случиться? Прошло уже столько лет, но Сиэль до сих пор хранил верность лишь одной даме, давным-давно почившей и непременно бы померкшей в сознании любого другого демона, но только не Сиэля. Он с любовью хранил медальон подаренный светловолосой девушкой и никогда не снимал его. Словно связывающий с миром людей таинственный талисман, этот подарок являлся для Сиэля реальным подтверждением того, что все события, произошедшие с ним более века назад, действительно были на самом деле, а не являлись иллюзией или искаженным памятью сном. Подобная преданность одновременно восхищала и злила Себастьяна. Он предпочел бы сделать так, чтобы хозяин никогда больше не увидел ни одного напоминания о своей человеческой жизни. Но будет ли это правдивым по отношению к господину поступком? Не станет ли укрытие правды поводом для еще большего хватания за прошлое? Чуть помедлив, Себастьян подошел к тому месту, куда упал металлический кулон и, опустив руку в воду и немного в ней пошарив, нашел забившийся в щель между полом и шкафом медальон. Поднятый из воды, тот сверкнул инкрустированными сапфирами.  
  
— Хоть на что-то ты сегодня сгодился. Бежим! — выхватив медальон из рук молчавшего и смотревшего на старинную вещицу демона, Сиэль припустил к винтовой лестнице. Себастьян, улыбнувшийся своим мыслям, устремился за хозяином.


	3. Chapter 3

Как только капитан скрылся в тумане, на авианосце начали происходить странные вещи. Командные группы, находящиеся в разных отсеках корабля, передавали управляющему составу о шорохах в стенах корпуса, перебоях с электричеством, о скрежете в трюмах. Видеокамеры регистрировали спонтанное движение блуждающих теней в проходах между каютами и лабораториями. Датчики ложно срабатывали, реагируя на посторонние, не естественные звуки. И без того напуганная команда теряла остатки самообладания.  
  
В море тоже было не все спокойно. Зеркально гладкий океан отражал мерцание звезд и постепенно оживлялся. Штиль рассеивался. Появлялся холодный ветер. Мягкий туман оседал на взлетной палубе и растворялся в навязчивых порывах ветра. Аномальная зона, в которой оказался авианосец, оживала. Люди, находящиеся в ее плену, понимали, что теперь может произойти все, что угодно.  
  
Около получаса команда управления ждала, что кто-нибудь из ушедших вернется обратно, но никаких известий ни от капитана, ни от Себастьяна так и не поступило. После небольшого совещания с членами команды, приближенными к капитану, Питер Дженсен принял решение отправиться за Сиэлем. Он предполагал, что капитан уже находится на корабле-призраке. Постепенное отдаление «Кампании» от авианосца могло привести к негативным последствиям. Все члены команды управления переживали о судьбе корабля. И хоть Дженсен знал, что Сиэль и Себастьян — демоны, и ничего опасного с ними случится не могло, но мистический страх перед Бермудским треугольником брал свое. Невероятные картины появлялись в живом воображении молодого человека. И не всегда в них Себастьян и Сиэль одерживали победу. Один из членов команды пролистывал архивные документы, собранные о людях без вести пропавших в этой части Атлантического океана. Некоторые из историй начинались именно по той схеме, которая происходила сейчас. В одиночку люди уходили на разведку, и больше никогда не возвращались обратно на борт.  
  
— Где ты собираешься их искать, Питер? — мичман задумчиво смотрел в окно.  
  
Свет, приглушенный в рубке, давал возможность различать объекты, находящиеся на взлетной палубе и за ее пределами. Иногда мужчине казалось, что он видит передвигающихся людей, но этого не могло быть, просто потому что быть не могло. Всему экипажу было запрещено выходить наверх. Неужели это были призраки? Мичман приглядывался. «Кампания» удалялась все дальше, но пока была вполне различима в темноте. На авианосце же видимость ухудшалась. Не было возможности разглядывать мелкие детали, во-первых, из-за все сильнее застилающего тумана, во-вторых, конечно же, из-за сумерек.  
  
— Я хочу попасть на тот корабль и увидеть все своими глазами. Для меня это важно.  
  
— Мы и так все уже видели. Давайте еще подождем какое-то время, да и капитан запретил…  
  
— Нет смысла ждать, надо действовать! — Питер был полон решимости.  
  
— Мы даже не сможем дать тебе оружие для самозащиты. Если только револьвер.  
  
— Да, против призраков он очень действенен, я его возьму, — непонятно откуда взявшаяся язвительность предала молодому человеку еще больше решимости. Он взял оружие и вышел навстречу своей судьбе.  
  
Ветер усиливался. На удивление, он достиг уже пятибалльной отметки. Туман сгущался, скрывая дорогу. Пройдя на ощупь около десяти метров, Питер понял, что абсолютно не ориентируется, куда идет. Пелена окутала почти весь корабль белым саваном, преграждая путь к кораблю-призраку.  
  
Питер уже подумывал идти обратно, но услышал звуки приближающегося самолета. Свист быстро усиливался. Прислушавшись, Питер понял, что в воздухе находится не один самолет, а несколько. Вспомнив, что все летные машины «Куинн Элизабет» были закрыты в ангарах, он подумал, что к ним на помощь пришла американская авиация. Звуки приземляющегося на палубу самолета заставили сердце Питера биться сильнее. Через несколько минут самолет окончательно сел на палубу и послышались голоса вышедших из кабины пилотов. Питер закричал, чтобы люди шли на его голос, но когда увидел тех, кто вышел к нему из тумана, его голос сорвался. Молодой человек на мгновение потерял дар речи.  
  
— Привет, Питер, — подошедший высокий мужчина в летной форме, улыбаясь, похлопал его по плечу. — Невероятно, как быстро ты вырос.  
  
— Па…  
  
— Идеальное стечение обстоятельств позволило нам прилететь за тобой. Но что ты наделал?  
  
Молодой человек смог выдавить из себя лишь что-то нечленораздельное, продолжая оглядывать подошедших мужчин.  
  
— Продать душу за путешествие на тот свет — не слишком умное решение, Пит.  
  
— Я всего лишь хотел узнать, как вы погибли, — стоящий перед ним пилот действительно оказался его отцом. Такой же молодой и красивый, как десять с лишним лет назад, он смотрел на сына и казался живым.  
  
— Я знаю, — грустно ответил мужчина. — Мы потеряли ориентир, и, когда закончилось топливо, посадили самолеты на странную белую воду, которая, кстати, в скором времени поглотит и этот корабль.  
  
— Но почему все это произошло? Почему?  
  
— У каждого свой срок.  
  
— Полетишь с нами? — внезапно спросил второй мужчина, тоже нисколько не изменившийся, такой же доброжелательный и внимательный как прежде.  
  
— Я… а разве можно? — в дрожащем голосе Питера слышалось недоверие.  
  
— Можно, — голос первого мужчины успокаивающе ободрял. — Тебя что-то тревожит?  
  
— Мне хотелось бы еще раз увидеть капитана и объяснить ему все. Более того, надо сообщить ему о приближающейся опасности.  
  
Призраки переглянулись и ответили не сразу.  
  
— Это можно сделать, Пит. — Первый пилот смотрел на сына. — Только после разговора с капитаном мы должны будем покинуть этот мир…

~.~.~

Сиэль не ошибся. Выскочив на прогулочную палубу «Кампании» и откинув с дороги нескольких странных кукол, он побежал в сторону борта. Демонический взгляд различил группу самолетов, низко кружившую над обоими кораблями. Один самолет, явно входящий в ту же группу, находился на авианосеце и готовился взлететь с палубы. Приглядевшись, Сиэль понял, что машины не входили в авиа-состав его корабля.  
  
Он знал, что Питер был где-то рядом, но вместе с этим демон ощущал, что молодой мужчина был в огромной опасности. Не только странные куклы теперь окружали его, но и другие, более зловещие, призраки. Оглядевшись, Сиэль увидел, как двое мужчин, подхватив Питера под руки, переносят его на борт «Кампании». Эти мужчины были сотканы из того же материала, что и странные куклы. Не люди — призраки сейчас окружали вкусный ужин Сиэля.  
  
Этот ужин благополучно приземлился на борт, встал рядом с перилами и неидеальными человеческими глазами вглядывался в очертания начинавшего потихоньку крениться корабля. Рядом с ним стояли двое военных, ограждая от пытающихся дотронуться до него странных кукол. Последние, остерегаясь тумаков, топтались рядом с Питером, но не лезли на рожон. Дженсен казался озадаченным, даже ошеломленным, но, заметив капитана, вывернувшего из внутренних апартаментов корабля, начал подавать ему знаки. Не дожидаясь, пока Сиэль приблизиться, он поднял руку вверх, махая ему, и кричал, что есть силы:  
  
— Капитан, курс «Кампании» отклонился на двадцать градусов от нашего корабля. —  
  
Дженсен подождал, пока Сиэль подбежит к ним. Тот несся, отталкивая идущих на него мертвецов. — «Кампания» медленно удаляется от нас, капитан. Вам надо отсюда уходить.  
  
— Прежде всего, тебе надо отсюда уходить, — ответил ему Сиэль, проломив череп одного из приблизившихся слишком близко зомби, и перекинув его тело за борт. — Их надо обезглавливать.  
  
— Я и сам об этом догадался, капитан, — Питер, кажется, был удивлен внезапными наставлениями Сиэля.  
  
— Да? Откуда же?  
  
— Ну… Я в свое время был поклонником фильмов о зомби, — Питер посмотрел на низко летящий самолет. Сиэль же осматривал недавних собеседников его подопечного.  
  
Они, безусловно, также были обитателями потустороннего мира. Призраки или же некая иная форма существования, но, в отличие от окружавших их пассажиров «Кампании», явно здраво мыслящая. Странная одежда для призраков — военная форма — а также визуальная схожесть Дженсена с одним из них говорила о том, что это был без вести пропавший отец Питера. Призрак молчал, как и его провожатый. Не подпуская Сиэля близко к молодому мужчине, он осматривал демона.  
  
Подошедший к ним Себастьян вскользь посмотрел на стоящих существ. Улыбнувшись, он встал рядом с Сиэлем, после чего скрестил руки на груди, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий.  
  
— Вам надо отсюда уходить, — повторил Дженсен. — Ребята в опасности. Если Вы не вернетесь на корабль, то они могут погибнуть. Белая вода поглотит судно. Я знаю, что эта вода опасна.  
  
— А ты разве на авианосец не собираешься возвращаться? — ласково, словно разговаривая с сумасшедшим, спросил Сиэль.  
  
— Я — нет.  
  
— Ты разве забыл о нашем контракте?  
  
— Нет, — Питер страдальчески смотрел на Сиэля, ловя внимательный взгляд Себастьяна и все время оглядываясь на отца. — Ради этого краткого мига, наверное, стоило продать душу, — тихие слова молодого человека подействовали на призрака довольно странно. Метание мыслей Дженсена, его неспособность принять решение побуждали нежить к действию. — Я узнал, при каких обстоятельствах погибли мои родители.  
  
— Вот именно. Ты все узнал, — Сиэль повышал тон разговора. — Будь добр исполнить свои обязательства.  
  
— Но я не могу все вот так оборвать…  
  
Дженсен опустил голову вниз и закрыл лицо ладонями. Он будто спал. И сон этот был каким-то нескончаемо нервозным, был кошмарным. Столько неправдоподобного произошло за последний час, что разум обычного человека, неподготовленного к такому развороту событий, вполне мог помутиться.  
  
— Я благодарен вам обоим за все, что вы сделали, но я хочу принять предложение моего отца и пойти с ним, — эта реплика скорее была обращена в сторону Себастьяна, нежели к капитану, что не ушло от внимания Сиэля. Себастьян понимающе кивнул, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Причем тут мой слуга? — Сиэль насторожился. — И какое еще предложение отца? Если кто и создал для тебя возможность пребывания здесь, то это был я. Ты заключил контракт со мной, так что будь добр…  
  
— Вообще-то милорд, не совсем так… — внезапно встрял Себастьян.  
  
— Не перебивай меня! — самообладание сейчас давалось Сиэлю с трудом.  
  
— Душа Дженсена принадлежит не только Вам, — хищный оскал стоящего рядом старшего демона произвел опасное впечатление.  
  
— Бред, — в третий раз за сегодняшнюю ночь проговорил Сиэль. — Не может этого быть.  
  
— Если бы Вы, капитан, были более самостоятельны и сами набирали людей в штат, то, возможно, могли бы претендовать на душу целиком, а так… — Себастьян скучающее посмотрел на молодого человека, — только на половину, которую…  
  
— Питер, это правда?  
  
— Капитан… — Питер смотрел в пол, — Я заключил контракт с Себастьяном тоже.  
  
— Странно, что Вы мне не верите, милорд, — продолжал Себастьян. — Я действительно претендую на часть души за свои, подчеркиваю, исполненные услуги, не так ли, молодой человек?  
  
— Да. Себастьян помог мне попасть в состав команды. Если бы не он, я бы никогда не смог оказаться здесь и узнать все. А для меня это было очень важно.  
  
— И знаете что, милорд, — продолжал Себастьян, — по некоторым личным причинам, я решил не претендовать на свою половину, а оставить ее Питеру.  
  
— Ты со мной заключил этот же контракт, — кипятился Сиэль, понимая, что столь ожидаемое поглощение души срывается.  
  
— Теперь Вы понимаете, милорд, насколько глубоким было мое разочарование, когда я осознал, что Ваша душа никогда не станет моей? — грубая хваткая рука Себастьяна легла на плечо капитана, предостерегая того от резких движений.  
— Мне плевать, что ты там осознал, — злобно прорычал Сиэль. Причину, по которой Себастьян удержал его, он понял не сразу.  
  
Призраки родителей Питера подхватили молодого человека и понесли в направлении кружащих над «Кампанией» самолетов. Движения призраков были быстрыми и точными. Они ловко лавировали между тянущихся к Питеру странных кукол, предотвращая не только укусы, но даже касания.  
  
Питер Дженсен с поразительной скоростью удалялся от опешившего Сиэля, забирая с собой остатки надежды на вкусный ужин.  
  
Фантомхайв впервые в своей загробной жизни потерял над собой контроль. Грубо скинув со своего плеча руку слуги, попытавшегося остановить его безумство, он помчался по палубе, стараясь победить нарастающий ветер. «Кампания» кренилась уже довольно сильно, поэтому демону приходилось бежать вверх. Дженсен, подхваченный призрачными руками отца, исчезал в белой дымке. Расстояние между демоном и человеком увеличивалось. Сиэль бежал. Он готов был броситься в воду, безостановочно плыть, лететь, поднять в воздух всю авиацию, стоящую сейчас в ангарах его авианосца, готов был кричать, но всё это было бы напрасно. Душа, которую он так сильно желал поглотить, ускользала, и он не знал, что необходимо предпринять для ее возвращения. Осознание, что она не достанется ему никогда, было слишком горьким.  
  
Себастьян наблюдал за этой безумной погоней. Он понимал, что сейчас чувствует его хозяин, но не испытывал к нему ни жалости, ни сочувствия. Уважение к своему господину всегда граничило у Себастьяна с постоянным желанием поставить хозяина на место. По разумению древнего демона, Сиэль не должен был думать о себе, как о чем-то более совершенном. Для дворецкого граф Фантомхайв, по сути, оставался все тем же капризным злобным мальчишкой, в цепкие ручонки которого по ошибке попала возможность вечного существования. Прекрасный же авианосец был очередной игрушкой компании «Фантом», только габариты этой игрушки с XIX века значительно увеличились.  
  
Раздавшийся откуда-то сверху насмешливый голос заставил Себастьяна прервать свое наблюдение.  
  
— Вас опять занесло в Атлантический океан? — манерное придыхание, о котором Себастьян и думать забыл, вновь всплыло в памяти, пробуждая внезапный приступ рвоты. — Снова более 1000 душ на кону? Ах, ностальгия! — жнец потянулся рукой к лицу демона, но Себастьян вовремя увернулся. — Даже не верится, что с тех времен прошло более сотни лет!  
  
В воздухе в особенно неподобающей для мужчин позе завис все также вычурно накрашенный представитель отдела жнецов. Он абсолютно не изменился. Все те же алые длинные волосы и горящие похотью и безумием глаза предстали перед демоном.  
  
— Не мешай мне! — грубо осек Себастьян. Он продолжал следить за действиями Сиэля, но шинигами не отставал от него.  
  
— А меня, знаете ли, Уилл сюда отправил, — заговорчески продолжал Грелль. — Он обеспокоен, что в столь опасном месте находятся сотни британских душ, по совместительству, ясных умов нашей родной страны.  
  
— Много болтаешь.  
  
— Если мы, жнецы, их провороним и отдадим местным сомнительным обитателям, то эта потеря станет весомым уроном для Британии.  
  
— Плевать.  
  
— Просто в моей книжице написано, что… — Грелль полистал книгу и нашел нужную страницу. Игриво поправив очки, он начал искать нужную строчку. — Так, так… в связи с отсутствием капитана на своем корабле… хм… потери… так… порядка тысячи душ.  
  
— Он во что бы то ни стало намерен догнать Питера, — с недовольством констатировал демон.  
  
— Ты меня не слушаешь, Себастьянчик?! Порядка тысячи душ, я сказал!  
  
— Нет смысла бежать за ним, — Себастьян прикрыл глаза и взялся одной рукой за подбородок, рассуждая вслух.  
  
— Верно. Если призраки захотят заполучить кого-то на свою сторону, нипочем демонам их не преодолеть, — Грелль скалился, обнажив зубки, острота которых нисколько не изменилась за прошедшие годы. — Пока вы тут развлекаетесь с миражами, наши люди гибнут, то есть ваши. Или точнее я хотел сказать ваш экипаж.  
  
— Ему нужен лишь один человек, — тихо продолжал Себастьян.  
  
— Неужели душа одного человека важнее тысячи других душ? — неприветливость демона нисколько не смущала жнеца. Он продолжал болтовню, показывая своим тоном, что не понимает причину негодования демона. — Ты же сам, Себастьянчик, воспитал графа на свой манер. Что теперь удивляться? Помнится, ты тоже сходил с ума только по его душе…  
  
Не ответив, Себастьян открыл глаза. Они смотрели сквозь пространство, куда-то далеко.  
  
— Все еще не поздно изменить, Себас-тян. Вернись на корабль и души будут спасены, — он прикрыл рукой рот. — Ну вот, из-за тебя я нарушаю свои должностные инструкции. Мне нельзя рассказывать подобные вещи, помнишь?  
  
— Без Сиэля эта тысяча душ не имеет никакого смысла.  
  
— Но Сиэль еще больше расстроится, если его корабль полностью войдет в белые воды и потонет к чертовой матери. Как можно допустить, чтобы граф перестал тешить себя мыслью, что всё и всегда ему подвластно и дозволено?  
  
После этих слов демон кивнул, как будто сказав «спасибо» за только что сказанные слова, и внезапно сорвался с места. Почуяв неладное, он в несколько мгновений оказался рядом со своим хозяином. Шинигами поспешил за ним. В одной руке он держал свою книжку, другой — поправлял прическу.  
  
— Я всегда знал, что обладаю даром убеждения, только жаль, что этот дар не распространяется на интимную сферу, — в голосе Грелля послышалось самодовольство.  
  
Сиэль уже стоял на корме «Кампании», вцепившись руками в перила, и смотрел, как призраки уносят Питера вверх. Чем выше они поднимались, тем прозрачнее становились, постепенно и вовсе растворившись в воздухе. Питер начал падать. Его сознание помутилось. Напоследок он как-то странно улыбнулся, как будто пытался скрыть проступающие слезы и, пролетев с огромной высоты вниз, скрылся в пенистой воде. Неожиданно все вокруг окуталось дымкой, плотность которой была настолько сильной, что нельзя было разглядеть собственные руки.  
  
— А вот и жертвоприношение, — прошептал Себастьян, подбежав к хозяину, норовившему прыгнуть за борт. — Милорд, надо отсюда уходить, — старший демон подхватил Сиэля под руки и потянул к себе, но Сиэль упирался, пытаясь вывернуться и последовать за Питером. Он тщетно пытался вглядываться в то место, где Питер исчез под водой.  
  
Рычащий от гнева Сиэль готов был разорвать Себастьяна на куски. Ему было абсолютно неважно, что они находятся на тонущем судне, не говоря уже о том, что корабля этого уже давно не существовало. Оттолкнувшись от пола, Себастьян что было сил схватил своего господина и подпрыгнул вверх. По наитию, он определил, где находится авианосец, и, пролетев сквозь плотный туман несколько десятков метров, благополучно приземлился на борт. Себастьян также с благодарностью отметил, что окутывающий их плотный туман скрыл этот полет от глаз обычных людей, поскольку такая картина могла бы создать у экипажа парочку вопросов. Сиэль все еще пребывал в состоянии шока. Гул самолетов исчез, был только слышен звук мотора его родного корабля. «Кампанию» тоже не было видно. Только белая дымка висевшая на взлетной палубе окутывала все вокруг.  
  
Судя по силе ветра и шуму воды начинался шторм. Принюхавшись, Себастьян понял, что некоторые странные куклы блуждали по взлетной палубе, ища себе пищу. Не все призраки еще ушли, поэтому Себастьян решил принять радикальные меры.  
  
— Возьмите себя в руки, милорд, — легкая пощечина по лицу привела молодого демона в чувства. Сиэль пришел в себя не столько от пощечины, сколько от удивления, что Себастьян позволил себе подобное.  
  
— Как ты смеешь меня бить? — взревел граф.  
  
— Простите, милорд, но положение критическое. Полагаю, изменчивая погода близ Бермудских островов готовит нам очередной шторм. Вам надо спешно выводить корабль из этих вод. Идите в рубку. Дженсена все равно не вернуть. Попробуйте сохранить остальных.  
  
Сиэль гневно смотрел на своего слугу. Себастьян говорил дело, именно так и стоило поступить, но эмоции переполняли через край. Справиться с ними оказалось не таким простым делом, как предполагалось, но все же ценой неимоверных усилий Сиэль смог взять себя в руки.  
  
— Ты что собираешься делать? — надменно спросил он.  
  
— На палубе находятся призраки. За людей, сидящих в герметизированных отсеках я не волнуюсь. Те же, что сейчас работают в рубке будут при Вас, если Вы, конечно, поспешите туда. Я же займусь непрошенными гостями.  
  
Шквалистый ветер, поднявший волны на огромную высоту, стал закручивать стелющийся на поверхности океана туман в подобие огромного кольца. Перед взором обоих демоном возникал гигантских размеров круг. Совсем близко от корабля, похоже, формировался портал. Наблюдая за неестественным явлением, оба подумали об одном и том же.  
  
— Поспеши, Себастьян. Надо успеть попасть в этот ход, и я, вроде бы, не хочу, чтобы ты оказался за бортом. — Сиэль кинул беглый взгляд на то место, куда упал Дженсен. — Похоже, это наш единственный шанс выбраться отсюда.  
  
Шаровые молнии, образовавшиеся в процессе шторма, отчаянно били по поверхности разбушевавшегося океана. Они могли вывести из строя все оборудование, находящееся на корабле. Сиэль побежал в рубку и через минуту уже давал распоряжения касательно действий в чрезвычайной обстановке.  
  
Себастьян с огромной скоростью орудовал на палубе, борясь с ветром и бравшимися откуда ни возьмись странными куклами. Создавалось впечатление, что они переместились с «Кампании» на «Куинн Элизабет» и теперь стремились полакомиться находящимися на борту людьми. Иногда демону слышался пакостный хохот жнеца, несомненно, наблюдающего за всем происходящим, но Себастьян старался не обращать внимания на выходки шинигами, откладывая «приятную» беседу с жнецом на ближайшее будущее. Сейчас демона больше всего занимал не Грелль, и даже не странные куклы, а тот самый взявшийся ниоткуда портал. Между кольцами густого тумана возникал круглый тоннель. Облака все больше скручивались над водой, образуя ход длиной около пяти миль.  
  
Оглянувшись, Себастьян опешил. Позади удаляющегося из опасной зоны корабля возникло огромных размеров лицо. Оно скалилось, но остановить ход «Куинн Элизабет» не спешило.  
  
— А вот и хозяин этих мест, — прошептал Себастьян и, разломив череп последней кукле и перекинув ее за борт, поспешил к господину. Не то, чтобы он опасался за него, но некоторое подобие волнения возникло в черных мыслях дворецкого. Ему хотелось сейчас же оказаться рядом со своим хозяином.  
  
Сиэль стоял среди членов своей команды и тоже наблюдал за порталом, понимая, что это и есть спасительный ход. Самолично развернув руль корабля в направлении спасительного тоннеля, он обратился к мичману:  
  
— Сохраняйте курс и не снижайте скорость. Я посмотрю, куда подевался мой старпом, черт бы его побрал!  
  
Буквально сдернув струхнувшего мужчину с места и поставив его к штурвалу, Сиэль выбежал на палубу, но тут же столкнулся с Себастьяном. Посмотрев на место, от которого удалялась машина, Сиэль к своему удивлению, увидел огромное оскаливающееся лицо, сформировавшееся из тумана, пены и поднявшейся вверх воды. Это лицо смахивало на улыбающегося демона, или только казалось таким.  
  
— Туда смотреть нельзя, милорд. — Себастьян заслонил собой невероятное зрелище, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в лицо своего господина. Он силой затолкал Сиэля обратно в рубку и быстро проговорил. — Если бы Вы были человеком, то непременно бы сейчас погибли.  
  
— Почему? — промокший насквозь Себастьян выглядел в своей военной форме весьма сексуально.  
  
— Нельзя оглядываться на происходящее за спиной бесовство.  
  
— Людям нельзя. Забыл, что я уже не человек?  
  
— Я до сих пор не уверен, что Вы до конца являетесь демоном, капитан.  
  
Диалог бы продолжился, но стоящие непоадлеку люди и необходимость слежения за событиями подтолкнули обоих к рулевой части рубки. Корабль уверенно направлялся в центр образовавшегося хода.  
  
Этот сформировавшийся из густого тумана ход выглядел как сформированный тоннель и медленно вращался против часовой стрелки. Примерно в милю шириной и миль пять-шесть в длину, он все ярче прочерчивал через наполненный пеной и брызгами воздух. Моряки заворожено смотрели на это явление и уже видели на другом конце тоннеля рассветное небо и спокойные воды.  
  
Вся внутренность тоннеля была испещрена мелкими серебристыми нитями, которые люди наблюдали прежде. По прохождение через этот ход все испытывали чувство невесомости, всех словно тянуло вперед. Электронные и магнитные приборы вновь стали работать со сбоями, а стрелка компаса медленно крутиться без остановки. Видимость была небольшая, воздух — мутным.  
  
Внезапно послышались входящие сигналы связи. Все головы развернулись в сторону капитана, включившего передатчик.  
  
— Авианосец «Куинн Элизабет», как слышите? Мы «Каспия», военная подлодка Соединенного Королевства. Видим ваш корабль на радаре. Вы в двадцати пяти милях к северу от порта Нью-Йорк.  
  
— Слышим вас хорошо, — Сиэль, на вид спокойный, стоял у руля и настраивал частоту передачи звука.  
  
— По всему побережью объявлена тревога. Вас потеряли на радарах десять часов назад.  
  
— Мы попали в мертвую зону. Связь оборвалась.  
  
— Передайте в Порт Нью-Йорка ваши координаты и сообщите о произошедшем в Великобританию.  
  
— Непременно.  
  
— Что все это было? Не сон ли? — мичман оглядывал мигающие многочисленные датчики. Теперь все находилось в отличном состоянии. Связь наладилась. На горизонте рождался восход. Мягкие желтые лучи уже светили, но солнце пока не показывалось. Позади не было и намека на шторм. Авианосец вышел из портала и, как будто, переместился в другую часть океана.  
  
— Мы связались со спутником, капитан.  
  
— Прекрасно.  
  
— Все наши часы отстают от мирового времени на 10 часов!  
  
— Занятно, — сухо отвечал Сиэль.  
  
— И еще, — ученый озадаченно почесывал свою макушку, — мы в самом деле находимся сейчас около прибрежной зоны Нью-Йорка, за несколько сотен миль от того места, где нас видели в последний раз.  
  
— Надеюсь, есть доказательства этого перемещения.  
  
— Кое-что удалось заснять, сэр.  
  
— Замечательно. Будет над чем подумать в ближайшее время.  
  
— Прикажете доложить об этом в Британию сейчас же?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — Сиэль уставился на подчиненного. — Информацию пока не разглашать.  
  
Члены экипажа переглядывались, пытаясь подвести разговор к беспокоящей всех теме.  
  
— Среди жертв числится лишь Питер Дженсен, сэр, — осторожно добавил мичман.  
  
— Да, как только сможете связаться с нашей военной базой, передайте о его гибели. Скажите, что произошел несчастный случай, — озлобленность Сиэля была заметна невооруженным глазом, да и он сам не хотел скрывать своего горя. — Я лично отчитаюсь перед начальством за эту смерть.  
  
— Мы все виноваты, сэр. Мы ослушались Вашего приказа и нарушили инструкцию. Более того, мы все приняли решение, что он пойдет за вами, — мичман попытался успокоить своего капитана, но Сиэль поднял ладонь вверх, говоря этим, чтобы тот не продолжал.  
  
— Наладьте связь с британской военной базой. Как только сможете устроить видео-конференцию, дайте мне знать.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — мичман еще немного поюлил, но все же спросил. — Остаемся на воде или делаем запрос на возвращение?  
  
— Думаю, нам всем надо оказаться на земле на какое-то время, — задумчиво произнес Сиэль. — Но вот про возвращение в Британию говорить пока рановато… Выбейте разрешение на причал Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Понял, сэр.  
  
— Я пока пойду прогуляюсь. Надо проверить, нет ли еще какого-нибудь урона.  
  
— Мы уже отослали отряд для проверки.  
  
— Я хочу лично всё осмотреть, — настоял на своем Сиэль.  
  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
  
— Старпом, пойдете со мной.  
  
— Да, сэр, — старпом чуть поклонился и направился за устремившимся к выходу капитаном. Дойдя до двери, он убедился, что Сиэль отошел от рубки достаточно далеко. Обернувшись к команде, Себастьян тихо проговорил. — Если я узнаю, что кто-то раскрыл свой рот о произошедшем сегодняшней ночью, то этот кто-то отправится следом за Дженсеном. Всем понятно?  
  
Все молча покивали ему и занялись своим делом.

~.~.~

На горизонте маячил предутренний Нью-Йорк. Всегда сияющий и яркий, словно сказочный город, он мерцал в обволакивающей его темноте и производил потрясающее впечатление. Было еще довольно темно. Восточный горизонт подсвечивался лучами солнца, но звезды были видны преотлично. Мимо британского корабля проплывали мелкие суда, приветствуя гиганта размеренным гулом. Объятые темнотой, они словно призраки проходили мимо и исчезали за горизонтом.  
  
— Досадный проигрыш! Неприятные ощущения! Провал! Подстава! — Сиэль стоял у вертолета, только что выгнанного служащими из ангара, и пытался лаконично и емко обозначить свои переживания. Он подкреплял каждое высказывание ударом кулаком в ладонь. — Не ожидал, что мои планы рассыплются в пыль из-за тебя, скотина!  
  
— А мне не в первый раз приходится испытывать подобные неприятные чувства из-за Вас, милорд, — улыбнувшись, Себастьян в очередной раз напомнил о своих прежних злоключениях.  
  
— Не надо начинать старую песню!  
  
— Разве я начинаю?  
  
— Да! Ты смеешь напоминать о прошлом, что неприемлемо и глупо.  
  
— Я никогда не позволяю себе жаловаться на свое положение.  
  
— Хватит уже, — крикнул Сиэль. — Как тебе в голову взбрело заключить контракт с Питером? В отместку мне? За что? Что я сделал для того, чтобы получить такой удар под дых?  
  
— Ничего. Мне просто было скучно, — спокойным тоном отвечал слуга. — И я никогда раньше не заключал контракт на половину с кем-либо. Захотелось попробовать.  
  
— Скучно, значит… Попробовать захотелось… — иногда Сиэль позволял себе быть чуточку агрессивней. Никто из смертных не видел этих всполохов гнева. Только Себастьян. И что говорить, Сиэль иной раз испытывал бесконечное наслаждение, вот так вот отчитывая слугу и выливая на него свой гнев.  
  
— Хотел посмотреть, что будет.  
  
— И посмотрел!  
  
— Да, — ответил демон.  
  
— В любом случае, моего приказа ты не выполнил. Ты нарушил…  
  
— Не согласен. Питер был и Вашим контрактером, — парировал Себастьян. — Беречь его было Вашей прямой обязанностью.  
  
— Ты — скотина, — повторил молодой демон. — Везде найдешь лазейку.  
  
Негодование, читаемое в глазах Сиэля, нисколько не тронуло Себастьяна. Дворецкий мило улыбался, держа в руках откуда-то взявшуюся папку с документами. Переживания хозяина только подзадоривали старшего демона, и Сиэль это прекрасно осознавал.  
  
— Господин, если Вы не против, то я хотел бы отрапортовать касательно произошедшего.  
  
— Говори, — Сиэль дал разрешение, провожая глазами проплывающую торговую баржу. Необходимо было перевести внимание от улыбающегося слуги на более достойный объект.  
  
— Атмосфера этих мест и наличие многочисленных сложных течений, вкупе с изменчивой топографией дна океана создает уникальный феномен. В результате специфического распределения воздушных потоков в атмосфере на поверхности океана может сформироваться так называемый туман, смерч, который поглощает вошедшие в него суда…  
  
С каждым последующим словом, произносимым слугой, брови Сиэля поднимались вверх.  
  
— Когда ты успел всё это узнать? — к негодованию прибавилось еще и подозрение в предательстве.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Себастьян посмотрел на часы.  
  
— Самое невероятное в этой истории даже не то, что мы попали в эту туманную зону, столкнулись с призраком и пропали с радаров, а то, что расчетное время плавания по намеченному маршруту сократилось, и мы оказались в другой части океана, судя по часам, мгновенно.  
  
— Будет, о чем поговорить на военном совете в Британии, — с нетерпением ответил Сиэль. — Но всё же…  
  
— Рад, что Вы нашли тему для своего отчета на предстоящем совете, но я продолжу говорить по делу. Туман засасывает в себя все, что плывет, и выйти из него очень сложно. Иногда, крайне редко, по неизвестным причинам, формируется своеобразная воронка, которая является выходом. Нам повезло, что Вы успели развернуть корабль и направить его в этот спасительный ход, созданный атмосферными потоками. Еще бы пара минут, и наши люди навсегда бы пропали в аномальной зоне.  
  
— Рад, что ты оценил мое капитанское решение. — Сиэль внимательно смотрел на слугу. — Но неужели причины, по которым формируется этот ход, и тебе неизвестны?  
  
— Известны.  
  
Подозрение в глазах, смотрящих на слугу, усилилось. Сиэль понимал, что не добился души, которую так хотел. Но что было истинной причиной произошедшего? Вот, что интересовало сейчас капитана. Остальное было сейчас не важно. Даже желание наказывать слугу куда-то испарилось.  
  
— И каковы истинные причины, Себастьян? — с нажимом спросил граф.  
  
Себастьян, пару секунд помедлил, но все же ответил:  
  
— Хозяин тех мест — мой давний знакомый — не любит, когда смертные заходят на его территорию. Он выбирает лучшего из них и уносит с собой.  
  
Фантомхайв, прострелив взглядом все также улыбающегося демона, отвернулся и закрыл ладонью глаза.  
  
— Ты знал и все равно позволил мне направить корабль в его лапы.  
  
— Я же сказал, что мне было скучно. Да и нам он ничего бы не сделал.  
  
— А мертвые куклы?! Ты запамятовал, что они делали? По его воле, полагаю?  
  
— Это была всего лишь игра, милорд. Мы играли, — словно маленькому ребенку пояснил Себастьян.  
  
Нормальный разговор никак не клеился. Сиэль все также стоял, закрыл лицо одной рукой, и ничего не отвечал. Зачем продолжать разговор с дураком? Потеря Дженсена, похоже, нисколько не огорчила Себастьяна, но Сиэль глубоко переживал эту преждевременную человеческую смерть. Внезапно расторгнутый в связи с непредвиденными обстоятельствами контракт сильно стукнул по его самолюбию, что одновременно веселило и озадачивало слугу.  
  
—Я еще кое-что должен Вам сказать, милорд.  
  
— Что же, — разговорчивость Себастьяна была несвоевременна, и Сиэль не знал, как еще выказать свое нежелание продолжать диалог.  
  
— Не было никакой опасности потеряться в параллельном измерении. Я блефовал.  
  
— Я это понял.  
  
— Тогда по какой причине Вы последовали за мной и оставили корабль? Слишком странное действие для демона и неприемлемое для капитана.  
  
Сиэль начал прикладывать усилия, чтобы выровнять выражение своего лица, постепенно сменяя раздражение спокойствием.  
  
— Не хотел терять хорошего слугу. Я думал, что ты хороший слуга. Решил подыграть тебе, — Сиэль по-человечески тяжело вздохнул. Обычай всматриваться в звездное небо остался в привычках Сиэля со времен человеческой жизни. Созерцание звезд успокаивало и уравновешивало, поэтому он стал рассматривать далекие созвездия и вместе с этим прислушиваться к ходу корабля. Всё было в норме. И положение звезд, и приятное гудение моторов авианосца. — Лучше скажи, зачем попытался ввести меня в заблуждение? Хотел посмотреть на мою реакцию? Хотел узнать, пойду за тобой или нет?  
  
— Вы премного удивили меня тем, что пошли.  
  
— Значит, это была всего лишь провокация… Я и сам, если честно, удивлен, — в голосе Сиэля послышались неуверенные нотки, будто на секунду вернулся тот самый ребенок, которого Себастьян впервые узрел 132 года назад. — Атлантика всегда будет для нас чем-то особенным?  
  
— Не знаю, милорд, — демон тоже созерцал мерцающие в холодном небе звезды, но скорее для проформы, нежели от желания смотреть вверх. — Мы только дважды попали в неприятности в данной части мирового океана. Если и в следующие экспедиции случится нечто подобное, тогда можно будет говорить, что приключения в здешних краях происходят с нами систематически.  
  
Сиэль посмотрел на демона с неподдельным удивлением, будто открыл в его темной личности какие-то новые, неизвестные ему ранее, грани.  
  
— Для тебя двух раз мало?!  
  
Грубая мысль вдруг резанула сознание и острой молнией заскользила по сердцу молодого демона. Предположение, что его слуга мог спланировать все, что с ними только что произошло, было дико нереальным, но факт оставался фактом — Себастьян наслаждался процессом. И скорее всего, это значило, что весь процесс был когда-то продуман до мелочей. На довольной физиономии старшего демона отражалось веселье, а может быть даже и счастье.  
  
— Да, мне бы хотелось еще разок здесь побывать, — слуга перевел взгляд на хозяина. — Какой доклад Вы намерены предоставить королеве? Ее Величеству и парламенту будет интересно узнать обо всем.  
  
— Сомневаюсь… — задумчиво произнес Сиэль, продолжая разглядывать своего слугу. — Они узнают ровно столько, сколько я посчитаю нужным рассказать.  
  
— Как и всегда.  
  
— Конечно, — Сиэль сделал паузу. — Когда вернемся в Лондон, напомни мне, чтобы я предоставил тебе недельный отпуск.  
— Вы никогда не давали мне отпуск, милорд. С чего такая щедрость?  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул от меня.  
  
— Я от Вас не устал.  
  
— Зато я устал от тебя и твоих выходок.  
  
Классическая улыбка озарила красивое лицо дворецкого. Улыбка, не сулящая ничего хорошего, но, впрочем, и не являющаяся уже чем-то опасным.  
  
— Всего на неделю, милорд? Боюсь, без моей помощи Вы не протяните и дня.  
  
— Вот и посмотрим.  
  
Мимолетное замешательство на лице Себастьяна сменилось очередной ухмылкой.  
  
— А если я не напомню Вам об этом?  
  
— Тогда мы больше никогда не отправимся в плавание по Атлантике.


End file.
